13 Short Stories for Shules Shippers
by LucythePsych-O
Summary: Each short story is chalk full of sweet Shules goodness, drama, horror, humor, kisses and LOTS of pineapple!
1. Always My First Choice

Hey Psych fans :) This is my first time so everybody please be gentle ;) I'm sorry if ya'll find spelling or grammatical errors (it's usually just things my spell check misses) I did this purely and simply for fun and I hope you get just as much pleasure out of reading it as I had writing it. Comments and reviews are of course appreciated, wanted, down right loved! [I own nothing! Everything comes the brilliant mind of Steve Franks] Oh and this is rated T for mild language and brief violence in later short stories. Enjoy 3

**Always My First Choice**

_Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words.  
__**~Margaret Mitchell**_

Juliet O'Hara made a promise to herself when she was 18 that she would never cry in front of anyone. Not her parents, not her best friend Missy, not even her neurotic lovable cat Oscar, and most especially not those jackass Miami detectives who looked down on her for being too young. She couldn't cry in front of anyone, it would only prove them right and she would never let that happen. And she kept that promise to herself for 10 years, until the night she almost died.

Strapped to that chair and dangling off the side of a roof, she cursed Mr. Yin, the man who put her there. She was going to die and she had barely begun to live. And in a split second she was saved from a gruesome fate as a bloody pancake on the street below. When she was untied and came eye to eye with her partner Carlton, she threw her promise out the window and broke down in his arms. She cried, sobbed, wept until her eyes burned like fire. She cried because she had never in her whole career come so close to death and in Carlton's arms she let one tear fall because Shawn was nowhere in sight. Apparently he chose Abigail, not her. And that almost hurt more than anything Yin had done to her.

Juliet sat in her apartment and continued to stare at her TV. She had been fixed on it for 3 hours now, even though it wasn't on. Oscar was pawing at her lap but soon gave up when she didn't even blink, and instead fell fast asleep on her brown leather couch. Juliet felt raw all over, in her eyes and head and even her soul. The silence of her apartment had been enveloping her since Carlton and Gus had dropped her off, so she jumped when the doorbell rang. She leaped off her couch so fast she scared Oscar, who yowled and fled the room. Juliet's heart was pounding, her eyes wide and breathing turning erratic. Whoever was at the door started knocking loudly. Juliet panicked and ran a hand through her blond curls, what if it was him, what if he had come back to finish what he started. They hadn't caught him, even though every cop at the station had assisted in the search. The knocking came louder now, and Juliet grabbed the gun she had left on her coffee table. She had to tell herself she was a detective; she was a force to be reckoned with. But as she reached for the door knob with her free hand, she flashed back to the moment on the clock tower and suddenly didn't feel very dangerous anymore.

She prepared to aim the gun right at the knocker but instead felt two strong arms envelope her when she opened the door. Panic and the urge to scream hit her first but then she realized who it was. She smelled his unique scent of Axe and pineapple and she swallowed her scream. He held her tight while she stood there unmoving, arms to her side and her head peeking over his shoulder. "Thank God you're okay Jules. Gus said they got to you just in time, but they didn't catch him. How're you doing?" When he finally let her go and she came face to face with his worried eyes and the smile that was always at the corner of his lips, she wanted nothing more than to cry again. So she did, because she had already broken her promise and showed her weakness to the world what was a few more tears. He frowned when he saw the tears in her blue eyes and started to reach out, but she stepped back quickly with her hand still clutching her gun.

"I-I-I'm fine. Everyone needs to stop worrying…I'm…I'm fine." He dropped the hand reaching towards her and stepped ever so closely, "Jules. It's okay to be upset. I mean when I found out this morning Gus taped over my football game with the regional birdhouse building tournament I wanted to cry too," he said, his signature grin spreading across his face. Juliet never wavered, had he did this a few hours ago she would have smiled at his boyish charm. Now all she wanted to do was make him leave, or smack him…or both. "Do you think this is a good time to make jokes Shawn?" His smile dropped and his eyes sobered, "No. Your right, I'm sorry. I just make jokes to break the tension," he walked slowly towards her but she didn't move, she just turned her eyes away, "I'm sorry Juliet. I'm sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault."

When she moved her eyes back to his, he was standing so close to her she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. She frowned and shook her head, "It's not your fault. It's my job, I should have been stronger. I should have fought back, been tougher, and not been so fucking weak." The tears fell and traveled down her cheek, dropping one after the other on her yellow tank top. She felt Shawn touch her shoulder and she flinched slightly, hoping he didn't notice. But he did so he pulled her into another hug. "Jules you're the strongest person I know. You're not weak, not even a little." Juliet slowly melted into him, her arms encircling his waist, her face buried in his blue button up shirt. It felt good to be held as she let the tears flow. "You weren't there," she whispered barely, his ears hardly even catching it.

"What," he asked into her hair, which he noticed smelled like lavender and coconuts. "You weren't there," she said louder, hating the way her voice wavered. He pulled her back so he could look at her face. Oh man he loved that face, creamy skin, blue eyes that reminded him of his old neighbor's pool he use to spend summers playing in, and framed by beautiful golden hair that always reminds him of sunshine. And he still loves her face, even red and tear streaked, with her hair falling in messy curls down her shoulders. "I know. I wanted to be so much. But I sent Gus because if I couldn't be there, I trust him the most…" He still had her by her shoulders and her eyes couldn't leave his face. Shawn was always so good at keeping everything hidden; his face never betrayed his feelings. Juliet knew that. How many times had she wondered what was going on in that head of his. The head of a crime fighting psychic. How incredible it must be. And as he stood with her in his arms, she could see everything written on his face. The pain at seeing her hurt, the sadness from knowing they hadn't caught the man who put both the women he cared about in danger, and guilt for knowing he hadn't been there to save Juliet; instead he chose Abigail to save, the woman who was probably packing up her things now and moving far away from the danger that followed Shawn Spencer.

After seeing his agony Juliet slowly let her guard down, she leaned her body into Shawn and let him hold her once again. "I was so scared Shawn. I've never been that afraid in my life. When I looked out over the edge…," she started to sob into him clutching at his shirt; he rubbed her back and whispered "its okay" over and over. The more he whispered the harder she shivered, which made her appreciate the warmth from his body. "When Carlton untied me I was still so scared, I hurt all over. And then I cried which I never do and should have felt happy to be alive but all I could think about was that you weren't there. You chose Abigail over me, and it shouldn't matter because she's your girlfriend and I'm a cop so I can handle myself and she can't. But…" she was babbling and sobbing and she knew she probably looked like a whiney red faced little girl.

Then Shawn took his hand from stroking her hair and tilted her face to look at his. She avoided his eyes and instead stared above his head. "Jules look at me," he said, bringing his hand down on to her cheek. She finally couldn't avoid his eyes anymore; oh man did she love those eyes. His hand felt warm and soft against her cheek, and he moved his fingers lightly over her cheek then her lips like a caress. "Jules I'm so sorry. You're always my first choice, always will be. I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whispered and then he kissed her. Hard at first, afraid that she would move away and when she didn't he softened it. His lips moved confidently against hers, like he already knew every inch of her. Her hands moved up his chest to behind his neck, as he kissed her like he had wanted to the day he saw her sitting in that coffee shop 4 years ago.

She would have stopped him, should have stopped him. Her and Shawn didn't make sense…they were too different…but then why did his lips feel as if they were meant to be connected to hers and his body fit hers as if it were made to. He took his lips away for a moment to catch his breath, with his forehead touching hers he didn't say another word, he just leaned in for another spine tingling kiss. And he didn't need to say another word because in that moment his kisses and his hugs were just for comfort, to remind her in his heart she was his first choice.

So? Love it? Hate it? Secretly wish this was how Season 4 ended?... I know I do :)

Much love to anyone who reviews!


	2. Mistletoe Best Idea Ever

**-**Hello Again! If your reading this, short story #2, than you read my first and didn't run away screaming from you're computer screen in terror shouting "Oh God what a terrible psych fic!" And for that I thank you :) So this is just a pure sweet little Christmas story, with lots of Shawn and Juliet kissing...because frankly I wish I could spend all day kissing James Roday! *sigh* Alas, Maggie has him so I'm settling for writing about it. [I own nothing! Everything belongs to Steve Franks and USA!]

**Mistletoe: (noun) mis`tle`toe- Parasitic bush…Christmas decoration…the way to Juliet's heart.**

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you" _

–_**All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey**_

He had a plan. I mean it wasn't an incredibly brilliant Nobel Prize winning genius of an idea, but just try telling Shawn Spencer that. Christmas had never been a good time for him. It was when he was a kid and could run to the tree, open his presents and smile into the camera as his Mom took pictures. But as he got older and his parents grew farther and farther apart Christmas now included a silent dinner at his Dad's, a tense gift exchange with his Mom, and a whole lot of crashing at Gus's place on Christmas Eve. But there was something Shawn always enjoyed about Christmas. Mistletoe. Hang it anywhere and women had to kiss you, it was almost the law…well Christmas law. Which was how this entire idea started in the first place. The plan involved two plastic bags full of mistletoe, Gus's car, a very cranky Gus and some much needed luck.

December 24th, 5:22 am

"Shawn it is five in the morning," said Gus as he sipped the coffee in his hand and drove down the darkened street. Shawn counted the remaining pieces of mistletoe in his bag and replied, "I know what time it is Gus." "Good," said Gus who yawned and nearly spilt his double mocha latte with non fat cream down his shirt, "then you know how increadibly unlike you this is. I mean you haven't gotten up before noon on a Saturday in…well your whole life. Not even when my parakeet Mrs. Mugglesworth escaped and I banged on your window for hours to get you to help me find her." Shawn yawned after Gus, "Hey you always forgot to close her cage door. Besides I know your Dad felt terrible after he sat on Mrs. Mugglesworth and had to bury her under your Mom's hydrangeas." Gus's eyes widened and he screamed, "What! Dad sat on her!"

Shawn scratched his head and said, "I never told you? I could have sworn…" "Well you didn't," shouted Gus as he pulled into the psych office parking lot. Shawn clutched his bag and said, "Water under the bridge now old buddy. And I'm doing this for all romantic's like me out there. A kiss from a pretty girl can brighten your day…not that you would know since you dumped Rena, but still...," Shawn said smiling and slamming the door as he got out. Gus rubbed his temples then turned off the ignition of his blue car.

Shawn hummed as he unlocked the Psych office door, grabbing a bundle of fresh mistletoe he hung it directly over the entryway. He continued on to the doorway connecting the receptionist's office to the main room when he heard Gus shuffle in. "How many of those are you going to put up? You already left a dozen at the police station and more at that coffee shop on the boardwalk. Wait…" Shawn didn't stop and hung three more pieces of mistletoe before saying, "Wait for what?" Gus grinned and pointed his finger in Shawn's face, "This is all for Juliet. You're not trying to bring happiness to romantics as part of some crazy do good Christmas scheme. You're looking for an excuse to kiss Juliet! You put these in all the places she would go, the police station, the office, the coffee shop…" Shawn batted Gus's hand away and threw away his now empty bag, "Psshh! Don't be a fanatical water buffalo Gus." Gus chuckled and shook his head, "You use to be a better liar Shawn."

Shawn rolled his eyes and sat down in his office chair, "Fine. Fine, so what if it you're right Mr. Judgey McJudgerson. I'm just looking for a little action. You know me, I'm never serious about anyone." Now it was Gus's turn to roll his eyes and say, "Sure. Whatever. If you need me I'm going to take a much needed nap on the couch." Shawn nodded and started spinning in his chair, observing his work. The truth was he wanted to kiss Juliet until she realized how much he liked her and how he knew they belonged together.

Christmas Eve, 7:12 pm

Shawn slumped down onto the couch in his office and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he missed her all day! He went into the coffee house only to have the pretty waitress behind the counter tell him she just left, then point to the mistletoe and bat her eyes at him. He smiled, knowing that before he met Juliet he would have kissed that pretty brunette until she passed out from lack of oxygen. But as he stared at the same seat Juliet had stolen from him two years ago he could only lie about being late and rush out the door so fast the bell on it broke off.

Then in the afternoon he was so sure he would catch her at work. He even enjoyed himself for a few hours bugging Lassiter and sitting in the chief's comfy chair. When the chief finally came in and ordered him out of her office. At the dejected look on his face the Chief told him Juliet wasn't working today so she could spend time with her visiting parents. Shawn glumly strolled out of the station and headed back to the office. With his head in his hands Shawn almost gave up on his plan, until that little light bulb flashed above his perfect head of hair. He whipped out his phone and hit the call button. She answered after three rings, "Hey Shawn, what's up? Is something wrong?" Shawn smiled, her voice always did that to him. He could even picture her on the phone, her face scrunched up and worried, and maybe in those pink PJ's she loves. Unless she's in a bikini, he smiled and shook his head, well he could dream couldn't he. "Jules, nothing's wrong. Can't I just call you to say Merry Christmas?" She laughed into the phone and replied, "Christmas isn't until tomorrow Shawn."

Her laugh was contagious and soon he was laughing, "Well then I guess that means you don't want your present then," he said slyly. He could almost see her wondering smile, "You got me a present?" He picked up his stress relieving frog and squeezed, "Of course, and you can have it if you can make it to the Psych office tonight." She sighed and said, "Oh sorry but my parents are in town, we just finished dinner and…" Shawn interrupted her, "Come on Jules, it will only take five minutes to stop by. And I know you're gonna love it," he smirked, "I asked around and women tell me it's the perfect gift, left them weak in the knees when they got it." She was silent for a moment and he knew he had her, Juliet could never resist a surprise, "Juliet, I know you want to know what it is. And…," it was his turn to pause, "I really want to give it to you, because you mean a lot to me." Talking about his feelings always made him uncomfortable, he preferred to show them. Which was why he staged his whole thing. "Okay Shawn I'll be there in 10 minutes," she said before hanging up. Shawn didn't stop smiling until he heard the doorbell ring.

He opened the door and there she stood, wearing a clean white coat and a pink scarf, with her cheeks red from the chill of the night. She smiled and like always he couldn't look away from those blue eyes and full lips. "Hey are you going to invite me in," she asked chuckling. He smiled then pointed up, her eyes following his hand. He could have sworn he saw her blush but it might have just been the cold air. "Shawn no…," she started to say before he interrupted. "Jules, it's like Christmas law. You wouldn't want to upset Santa or the Christmas Gods or you know whoever's in charge of Christmas…like Jesus," he said leaning against the doorframe, hands in his jean pockets. She groaned and gave in, "Okay but just a quick peck Shawn. Promise?" He grinned and held up his hands defensively, "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

She rolled her eyes, than closed them before tilting her face up and feeling the warmth from the office blow across her skin. Shawn knew he had to make this kiss count, she had to feel that they belonged together. If she didn't…well then nothing else he could do would convince her. In one quick movement he slipped his hand against her cheek to the back of her head, her silky hair slipping through his fingers. He touched her lips just barely, feeling them soft and slightly chilly against his own. He pulled back and felt her try and come closer, her eyes still closed. But he pulled back farther, smiling and removing his hand from her hair. "See perfect gentleman," he said as he moved away from the door to let her in. She blinked her eyes and nodded her head. She removed her scarf as she walked in, basting in the warm air and twinkling Christmas lights that hung from the ceiling. Shawn shut the door and walked to her side. "So you said you had a gift for me," she asked, hanging up her scarf and smiling. Shawn chuckled and said, "Yeah I do. But look up first." She cocked her eyebrow and looked up, there hanging from one of the lights was a tiny bundle of mistletoe. Juliet sighed, "Shawn." "Jules," he said smirking down at her. "Fine," she mumbled holding back a smile.

This time he stayed a moment longer than before. Pressing his lips gently against hers, he kissed her until her skin was warm once again. He pulled away and before she could get her thoughts straight, he guided her into the office. He moved to stand behind her and whispered into her hair, "Look up." And when she did, her mouth fell open at the sight of a dozen or so pieces of mistletoe that sprouted from the ceiling. "This is my present isn't it," she said with a smile on her lips. He grinned and turned her around, pulling her flush against him. He lowered his face until his forehead grazed hers, "Do you like it?" Then he kissed her long and hard before pulling back slowly and kissing her lower lip once. She bit the lip he just kissed and eyed him thoughtfully, "Best gift I ever got." He laughed and pulled her into a hug and it wasn't long before she giggled and hugged him back. Then the rest of the night he proceeded to kiss her under every piece of mistletoe that hung in his office.

Comments and Reviews pretty pretty please :)


	3. Kick Off The Year With A Kiss

Short story #3! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read it (most esspecially to those who review ;) hint hint) [As always I own nothing! Because if I did there would be a whole lot more shirtless Shawn and Abigail might have been pushed off a cliff back in season 4...anywho it all belongs to Steve Franks and USA]

**Kick Off The Year With A Kiss**

_Happiness is like a kiss - it feels best when you give it to someone else. _

_**Author Unknown**_

New Year's Eve was always Shawn's favorite holiday. Tipsy women, shiny party hats and an excuse to drink and dance the night away, I mean what's not to love? But when December 31st rolled around and he learned from Gus that the police station was throwing a New Year's Eve party, well excited wasn't his first emotion.

"You can't have a party at a police station Gus! How can you let loose when there are a dozen cops around? Now way count me out," Shawn said as his fingers moved nimbly across his X-box controller and he blew up yet another spaceship. Gus stood in the corner in front of a mirror and rubbed some more scalp oil on his head before replying, "Shawn just because it isn't a dirty germ infested dance club doesn't mean you can't have a good time. So stop playing Galaga and get dressed so we can go, it's already 11:20." Shawn smirked and hit another spaceship as Gus walked over to the chair Shawn was sitting in; he looked suave in dress pants and the designer grey shirt he bought for the case where they went undercover as models. Gus glanced down at Shawn and sighed, "Okay Shawn, let's make a deal." Shawn chuckled and continued eyeing his game, "What is this some crappy TV game show?" Gus moved to another chair to tie his shining shoes and replied, "Do you want to hear the deal or not?" Shawn smirked; Gus knew he could never back down from a challenge, "What is it?"

"You shoot down four more spaceships and you can blow off the party and go to some club. But if you get blown up, you have to come to the police station with me," Gus answered running his hands across his head one more time. Shawn snorted, "Easy. Watch the master Preppy Pants von Burton." Shawn furrowed his brow and shot one down, Gus stood up and walked to his side, Shawn shot another one and Gus gripped the Nerf ball in his hand. "Boom," Shawn shouted, "One more to go." Gus smiled and hurled the ball against the desk at the opposite end of the room, knocking over a frame and a flurry of papers. Shawn's head shot up at the noise and in that split second his spaceship was blown to pieces and the "Game Over" song echoed through the office. Shawn threw the controller into his chair as he stood up, "You did that didn't you?" Gus put on his best innocent face and pointed to his chest, "Me? No way. Must have been a ghost or a squirrel or something." Shawn ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair and shrugged on a jacket. "Yeah a squirrel just opened the door ran in, left a path of destruction in his wake, then ran back out," Shawn said sarcastically as he followed Gus out of the office. Gus locked the door and replied, "It's true, squirrels are nasty evil creatures that get pleasure out of chaos. Just ask Lassiter, he knows."

When Shawn and Gus walked through the police station doors the party was in full swing. And after Shawn passed the fifth drunk person attempting to ride the electric floor buffer, he realized maybe he was wrong about police office parties. Gus grabbed a red plastic cup offered by Mcnab and he and Shawn walked into the only room in the station with a TV and a couch. The lights were covered with colored paper, illuminating everything and the TV blasted the New York coverage of the ball dropping. Shawn looked around and wasn't surprised when Gus quickly walked over to the new police intern with the short hair and glittering skin. Shawn knew he was dressing up because she would be at this party. Smirking he glanced around at the other people laughing and chatting up their co workers and friends. He spotted Lassie in the corner trying to rub the mustard stain out of his tie, Chief Vick was in front of the TV talking to her husband, a tall blond man Shawn had never seen, and then his gaze fell on Juliet.

She dazzled in a silver sequined top that shimmered when she moved, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her tanned legs seemed to stretch on forever in her black mini skirt. Momentarily hypnotized by the sight of the detective he thought only knew how to wear dress suits, he followed her path to stand in front of the TV along with everyone else. There was one minute left till the ball dropped. Shawn smirked and walked casually up to stand next to her.

She had felt his eyes on her since the moment he walked in, and now standing next to her looking casual and handsome with his five o'clock shadow and unbuttoned white shirt and jeans. "Jules. Never pegged you for a party girl," he said smiling down at her, enjoying the way the yellow lights made her hair shine. She tried to hide a smile and said, "And your right, but I love New Year's Eve," the countdown had started _10-9-8_, "I guess I just love the idea that it's a new year and anything could happen." Shawn couldn't help but tilt his head and smile at her, _7-6-5-4, "_I love New Year's Eve too." Juliet grinned and glanced at the ball dropping and all their friends shouting out the countdown. Shawn continued, "But I think I'm about to love it even more because I can do this," _3-2-1_, "Do what," she asked staring up at him, her brow furrowed. "Happy New Year," screamed everyone as they threw confetti into the air. Lassiter kissed the cheek of his bemused date, Chief Vick's husband dipped her and kissed her long and hard, the intern Gus was chatting up threw her arms around him and kissed him senseless.

Shawn smirked at Juliet, brushed a piece of shining confetti off her cheek then lowered his lips to hers. She froze at first then slowly kissed him back, moving her lips with his in an intimate dance. Her lips where just as he had imagined, soft and sweet as candy, and his kiss was just as she had dreamed, gentle but passionate and laced with need. She was the one who pulled back first, her breathing heavy and face a mask of shock. Shawn's usual smile wavered, having not expected to lose himself to her like that, and he said, "So, how's it feel to know you started off this year kissing me?" She looked up at him, her lips still shining in the light, making it hard for him to concentrate. She touched her lips when she saw his eyes dart to them, and she smirked, which threw him off. "Not a bad why to start off the year, might have to make it a tradition," she replied and walked slowly out the door, leaving an awestruck Shawn standing in a pile of confetti with the taste of Juliet O'Hara lingering on his lips.


	4. Chicks Dig Scars

Number 4 here we go! Wrote this one because if you notice things (or are just a crazy obsessed fan like me hehe) than you know James Roday has a scar on his chest and I think that is sexy beyond belief. Because I dig scars ;) so this is for all you chicks out there who also love them! [I own nothing! Psych belongs to Steve Franks and USA...the lucky bastards]

**Chicks Dig Scars**

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel"_

_**-Papa Roach, Scars**_

"Is this Juliet O'Hara," asked a Santa Barbra nurse. Juliet adjusted her cell phone next to her ear as she filed some paperwork, "Yes this is she." She was met with silence before the squeaky voice of the caller said, "I'm calling because you are on Shawn Spencer's emergency contact list and…" Juliet sighed and sat down her papers on the already overflowing desk and said, "What did he do now? Wait is this about that reference for the job he wants at Steve's Smoothie Shack? Because I told him I wanted to be taken off that contact list." The woman coughed uncomfortably and replied somberly, "No Ms. O'Hara. I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Spencer is in our critical care unit at St. Mary's and you were on his emergency contact list."

Juliet felt cold, so cold. Like someone with icy fingers was running them up and down her spine and squeezing her heart in a vice grip. The nurse on the phone was still speaking, telling her how they tried to call his father but he wasn't answering and how she needed to come down here because there was paper work to be filled out. She spoke of the accident, but Juliet was feeling lightheaded and she had trouble listening. It was only when she hastily told the nurse she would be there in two minutes and snapped the phone closed that she realized she had stopped breathing.

She grabbed her keys and ignored the questions and stares from Chief Vick and her partner Carlton as she left the police station at a sprint. Once on the road she shook her head clear and tried to be reasonable. He was okay, he had to be okay. Shawn was…well Shawn, he was invincible. An energetic sarcastic whirlwind who blew into her life and made her believe in magic. Psychics hadn't been real until she met him, but when she did he seemed magical. So he couldn't die, she thought as she pulled into St. Mary's hospital parking lot.

Juliet ran straight to the receptionist's desk and asked for his room number. The dark haired nurse with the thick black rimmed glasses behind the counter stared calmly at her. She handed over a clipboard of papers and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall. Juliet clutched the clipboard tightly and walked down the hallway, sweat breaking out on her forehead. She wiped it away quickly and stepped through the doorway.

Breathing a sigh of relief she realized her thoughts had run wild, imagining him with tubes sticking out all over him and a dozen broken bones. But it wasn't anything like her imaginings. He was laying in the bed with a paper blue robe covering him. She could clearly see the white bandage wrapped around his torso under the thin robe. His leg was in a cast and there were a few cuts and bruises on his face, but otherwise he was the same old Shawn.

She walked over to his bed and sat down in the visitor's chair. He was sleeping painlessly, no doubt with much needed morphine running through his system and his face a mask of peace. Juliet just stared at his face for a moment. She had never seen him sleeping, without a grin on his face and a joke coming from his mouth. She smiled and lightly held his hand. And suddenly she couldn't imagine a world without Shawn. A world without his easy smiles, his love of pineapples and 80's movies references, his fierce loyalty to his friends, and the way he looked at her that always made her toes curl and her face blush. She hated seeing him like this, but if this had never happened she might never have realized how much she couldn't live without him.

She grinned, blinking back tears, she let go of his hand and reached for her phone. She had to call Gus and let him know she was here. With Gus in Jamaica visiting his grandmother she could only imagine his panic when they called him and told him where Shawn was. He picked up after the first ring, "Hey it's me," she said. "Yes doing fine. Don't worry I'm staying here with him until he wakes up."

-8 hours later- 1:27 am

Juliet woke to someone squeezing her hand and moaning next to her ear. She jolted awake from her position with her head on the hospital bed and her butt in the visitors chair. She looked at Shawn's face and saw him open his eyes and blink, his moans becoming softer. Squeezing his hand softly she whispered, "Hey how do you feel?" He blinked once more and focused on her, "Jules…hey," he croaked out. She smiled and leaned closer, "Hey." He coughed and then flinched, his hand moving automatically towards his bandaged chest. "Ugh, I feel like I got hit by truck…wait I didn't get hit by an ice cream truck again did I?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm, no. You crashed your motorcycle. Don't you remember?" He let go of her hand so he could rub his eyes and said, "No, it's all a crazy blur." She sighed and tried to hold back the tears, her father always told her she was too sensitive when it came to seeing people hurt. "S-s-someone rear ended you on the highway and you lost control of your motorcycle. You…you crashed into a wooden fence and one of the posts rammed into your chest," she paused to place a hand on her trembling lips, "The doctors say it wasn't too deep but a few centimeters to the right and it would have hit your heart. You would have been dead instantly."

She closed her eyes and let her hand rest against her face, she couldn't hold back the tears now. "Jules," Shawn said hoarsely. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his face. Those hazel eyes, the same as ever and his usual smirk back. "You were worried about me." She choked out a laugh, which came out as a weird sob snort and she slapped the side of the bed. "Of course I was worried about you, you big idiot!" He smiled and grabbed the hand that was still itching to slap him, "Wow a touching sentiment and an insult in the same sentence, bravo Jules." She chuckled and leaned in close, her elbows resting on the bed and her hands wrapped tightly around his. All of a sudden the air in the room changed. It hummed with small sparks of electricity. Shawn stopped smiling and she let the grin fall from her face. Juliet leaned closer until their noses touched and she thought back to the time Shawn had called it "close talking". "Shawn," she whispered her breath caressing his face. "Yeah Juliet." She breathed and asked, "Why did you put me on your emergency contact?"

He smirked, his eyes sparkling only inches from her face. "I would have thought it was obvious." She reached her hand up to grab his head and pulled it as gently as she could towards hers. And she kissed him until the nurse came in and had to break them up.

-3 days later-

"Knock knock," said Juliet as she walked into Shawn's brightly lit hospital room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he smiled as she walked in, "Hey babe." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Babe?" He laughed and put on his grey converse on the foot without a cast. "What too soon," he asked. She grinned and walked to his side just as he started to button up his red plaid shirt. "Maybe a little. I prefer Jules." He chuckled and said, "I'll have to remember that."

She watched him struggle to button up the last three buttons and grinned, "Here let me help." Juliet reached out her hands but he pulled back. His smile tight and his eyes nervously darting around he said, "No thanks. You umm…you don't want to see that, the scar is pretty nasty." She sighed and slowly reached for his hands that held the shirt in place. "Shawn it's okay. Scars aren't going to scare me away," she whispered as his eyes lightened and his easy grin returned. He dropped his hands and let her see his chest.

The scar was fresh, pink and shiny. It was little more than a centimeter thick and extended two or three inches from the top of his sternum to the bottom of it. He stiffened as he waited for her reaction. She only smiled and kissed his cheek, her hands pressed against his chest. Then she continued kissing him, once on his chin, than on his collarbone and finally she placed a long kiss on his scar. He shivered and she pulled back. As she buttoned his shirt she found his eyes on her. Never had she seen him look at her so lovingly, as if his eyes were caressing her. She smirked and said, "Didn't you ever hear that saying? Chicks dig scars."


	5. Love Drunk

You're about to read #5! Oh goodness I don't know you but you're making me very happy :) This one is Love Drunk, the story of a VERY drunk Detective O'Hara and the wonderful Shulesness that insues! And I have no idea if clubs even play Young Money's "Bed Rock" but it was stuck in my head when I wrote this. Enjoy! [I own nothing. All belongs to Steve Franks, USA, yada yada...on to the story]

**Love Drunk**

"_I can make your b-b-bedrock! Call me Mr. Flintstone cause I can make your bedrock."_ Young Money erupted from the speakers of the dance club and the air all around Detective Juliet O'Hara fizzled with heat and electricity. People danced, like this club and the music pounding into their bodies was the only thing in the world. And Juliet needed that, she needed to let go, to forget. So she swayed her hips and took another sip from her fruity drink. The man she was dancing with blurred in front of her eyes, his dark hair shined under the lights and his brown eyes roved hungrily over her body. She didn't remember his name, even though she knew they had been dancing together for hours. As his hands roamed over her hips and guided her to the music, the bright lights were suddenly becoming too bright and the music too loud. She moved away from the handsome man's hands and looked for an exit. He was saying something she couldn't hear, everything was too loud. She thought she could make out the words "stay" but his face was blurring again. She took one last look before leaving the dance floor, something about his dark hair and slight five o'clock reminded her of someone she knew. But her head was hurting so much she couldn't think straight. And the eyes were wrong, she realized as she walked out the door of the club, they were too dark.

Juliet breathed in the cool night air and welcomed the silence. She threw down her drink glass and instantly regretted that third drink she had…and the fourth…and definantly the fifth. She glanced around at the darkened street and worry coursed through her body. She hadn't brought her car with her, but had her friend Tracey drop her off. Fumbling for her phone she flipped it open and glanced at the clock, 3:34am. Juliet groaned and walked unsteadily towards the club's brick wall. She leaned her cheek against it and hissed when the cold brick hit her hot skin. She lifted her head to look at her phone and tried to focus on the speed dial buttons. "God I hope Tracey won't be mad," she thought as she hit the call button.

"Hello. Hello. Hello," screamed Shawn's ringtone from the side of the bed. He groaned and opened one eye to see his black razor vibrating on the bedside table. "Damnit Gus! I can't believe he changed my ringtone," croaked Shawn as he reached for the phone and flipped it open. "Hello," he answered his eyes closing in the darkness. "Tracey? Why do you sound like Shawn," said a slurring women into Shawn's ear. His eyes shot open and he sat up, "Jules? Is that you?" "Shawn," said Juliet questioningly, "why did you call me?" He rubbed his eyes and said, "I didn't call you, you called me." He heard Juliet giggle and say, "Oh whoops. Sorry I was trying to call…Tracey? Yeah Tracey. I must have hit the wrong button. I needed her to give me a ride." Shawn yawned and through off his sheets, "Are you drunk Jules?" He heard more giggling and a string of curses, "Jules! Are you okay?" She screamed into the phone, "What! Yeah I'm okay, just my damn high heels tripped me. Now why did you call me again?" Shawn cradled the phone on his shoulder and slid a pair of pants over his boxers, "Jules stay where you are, I'm gonna come pick you up." He heard silence then she breathed into the phone, "Shawn no, you don't have to I'll just call Tracey. I just have to remember what her number is then…" Shawn buttoned his pants and interrupted her, "Jules relax I'm on my way now. Where are you?"

Shawn drove his roaring motorcycle around the corner to the address Juliet had given him. He came to a stop and taking off his helmet he wished for a split second that he had a car instead of a motorcycle. What if he had to pick her up again? What if she didn't like motorcycles? He shook his head, he was being stupid, she wasn't even his girlfriend. Of course that wasn't for lack of trying on his part.

He set his helmet on the seat and spied her almost immediately leaning against the brick wall. As he got closer he could hear the music pounding through the entryway. Juliet stood with her eyes closed, her feet bare with black high heels in hand and her flowing pink top sticking to her body. He smirked at her, thinking he would never see the day Juliet O'Hara was drunk. He walked up and leaned against the wall next to her, arms folded. "Hey Jules, you're looking good," he said when she opened her eyes and tried to focus on him. She chuckled and put a hand to her head, "Yeah real sexy." He laughed and just let the silence stretch on. She stared out into the dark street before he asked her, "Why'd you do this Jules? You never seemed the type to party, get drunk and dance until you pass out. If you are you should have told me sooner, I'm an awesome dancer. Some people say I'm so good they can't look directly at me when I do it. Like the sun or Sarah Jessica Parker's face." She fought back a smile and the tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't comfortable with expressing the pain she felt watching Scott leave. But Shawn stood there with his classic smile plastered on his face and she couldn't help telling him everything. Of course the alcohol might have been more to blame for loosening her lips.

She finished telling him all about how she felt standing there in that red dress waiting for him, the happiness she experienced finding out he wasn't dead, and the agony she saw written on his face as the train pulled away. "I know we agreed the timing wasn't right, but I can't help thinking I might have just made a big mistake. Why wait when you're in love right," she asked her eyes glistening. He tilted his head and let the question sink in for a moment. As he guided her unsteady body towards the motorcycle he stopped her and said, "You know this really smart incredibly beautiful detective once told me, 'The best things, the richest things aren't suppose to come easy'. I agree with her, the best things come to those who wait Jules. And if this guy really is the one, he'll wait for you. I would." Juliet smiled and looked up at Shawn, the street light cast shadows across his face but she could still see his eyes. They were blue with flecks of green and brown. She leaned in close and whispered, "You have really pretty eyes. They're like…like…" But she didn't finish because Shawn was smiling and blushing and she was leaning closer and closer. And then she was kissing him. Drunk and in a dark alley. Not the way she had pictured their first kiss and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. But she didn't care because he was warm and keeping her from falling over, and he just loved that her lips were as soft as he had imagined. She pulled back and smiled, her eyes trying to focus, "Wow…that was…" And before she could stop herself she vomited all over his shoes. He sighed and held back her hair as she spit on the sidewalk. "Yeah it was. Sucks you won't remember doing it tomorrow," he said as he helped her onto the motorcycle.

Reviews! Reviews! A fanfic writers favorite word :)

Oh and if you liked this one read the next, when Juliet wakes up with a spliting headache and a VERY attractive man in her house! ;)


	6. Hazy Thoughts and The Smell of Bacon

Number 6! I hope ya'll have read "Love Drunk" because truthfully I doubt you'll understand this one if you didn't. Hazy Thoughts is what happened after Juliet's very alcohol soaked night before. I don't want to give anything away but let's just say she wakes up with a hangover and a good looking man making her breakfast :) [I see nothing! I know nothing! I hear nothing! (Hogan's Heroes referance...I'm probably way to young to make that joke) I own nothing...Psych belongs to Steve Franks and USA]

**Hazy Thoughts and The Smell of Bacon and...Pineapple?**

_Her kisses left something to be desired... the rest of her. _

_**~Author Unknown**_

Juliet woke with the worst headache she had ever had in her life. Her mouth tasted like she had sucked on a double A battery all night and her head was filled with cotton. She moaned and sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist. She opened her eyes and wasn't met with the morning light. Someone had closed the curtains. 'Weird', she thought, 'I was way too out of it to have remembered to close them last night'. She glanced at the bedside table and found a glass of water and two Tylenols next to her reading glasses and the latest Dan Brown novel. She frowned and grabbed the pills, swallowing both before taking a sip of water. Then she smelled the strangest thing, like bacon and…pineapples? And she heard the pots banging. Startled Juliet tried to think back to last night, but everything was fuzzy. She remembered dancing and the sounds of a motorcycle and…oh god, she remembered vomiting. She snapped out of her thoughts by more banging and the sound of a man's voice. Worried, she got out of bed, grabbed the gun hidden in her drawer and walked out of the room. Completely oblivious to the fact that she only wore the shirt from last night and her black lace panties.

She raised her gun but quickly lowered it when she was met with the sight of Shawn Spencer, wearing her white "Kiss the Cop" apron and slicing pineapple. He smiled when he spotted her, "Jules! You're up. I was just about to come get you. I hope you like pineapple, but if you don't I made bacon too." Juliet set the gun down and rubbed her head. "You took the Tylenol I left out right? It'll get rid of that headache. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up with my head pounding, wearing a sombrero and boxing gloves and Gus is…" "Shawn," interrupted Jules as she walked over and sat down at the counter in the kitchen, "why are you here?" He smirked and took a bite of pineapple, "You don't remember what happened last night do you?" She frowned and bit her lip, twirling in her seat she said, "I think I was at a club, I remember dancing, and…and…" She looked over at Shawn, his hazel eyes shining with amusement and a smile on his lips. Oh those lips, why does she almost remember what they taste like. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed her hair in both hands, "Oh god! We didn't? Did we?"

He frowned then his eyes got as big as saucers, "What? No. No Jules. I just gave you a ride home. That's all." She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh good because I…" She stopped when she saw him messing with a few of the dirty dishes. She looked at his face but he wouldn't make eye contact. "Shawn," she said her tone suspicious. "Yeah Jules," he asked avoiding her eyes and wrapping a piece of bacon around some pineapple. "That was all you did right?" He snorted and said, "Of course, what kind of guy do you think I am? I would never take advantage of a drunk woman. Well okay I did a few times but that was different." She frowned and said, "Shawn tell me what happened. Did I do something?"

He finished his pineapple and wiped his hands on his wrinkled jeans, "It was nothing." She cocked an eyebrow and jumped down from the chair. Making her way around the counter she stood toe to toe with Shawn in the kitchen. "Just tell me. I want to know if I embarrassed myself," she took his hand in hers, "I need to know what happened." He sighed and looked into her eyes as she put on her best begging face. "Damn it Jules, you know I'm not immune to your feminine wiles," he whined, as she stepped so close she felt his chest move against hers. "Please," she begged as she ran her tongue across her lips.

His eyes darted to that spot and stayed there, before she knew it his lips were on hers. Her head was pounding but now it wasn't just from the hangover. He tasted sweet and savory from his strange pineapple bacon combination, and she found she loved it. His hands slid from her hands to her back and he pulled her close. She was the first to pull away, but only because she realized what she had done the night before. "I kissed you didn't I," she asked her fingers touching her wet lips. He smirked and said, "Yeah you did. I didn't think you'd remember." She matched his smirk with her own and replied, "Guess I just needed a repeat performance to jog my memory." He laughed and she blushed, her head dropping to look at the floor. It was then she saw his shoes were missing, "What happened to your shoes?" He looked down at his sock covered feet and smiled, "Oh yeah about that… I uhh had to hose them off, they're at the door." Juliet looked wide eyed and murmured, "Oh no I didn't." Shawn laughed and said, "Oh yes you did."

Reviews my lovely Psych-O's! Please and Thank you :D


	7. Can I Kiss You Goodbye?

Okay anyone out there who is reading this and isn't bored to tears from my work...I hope you're not, that would make me sad. This one, Number #7, isn't all fluffy goodness...actually it's kinda sad so if you don't like some wonderfully well written (hehe) drama then I suggest you read the next one. This is what I picture happening when Juliet finds out Shawn isn't a psychic, I really don't want to watch that episode when it happens but I had to write about it. Please enjoy :) [I own nothing. Steve Franks, wonderful writer, awesome director, kickass bass player, and all around hilarious guy, owns Psych and so does USA...because it airs on their network that means they own it right? Well I've been giving them credit anyway]

**Can I Kiss You Goodbye?**

_Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back. _

_**~Author Unknown**_

Juliet O'Hara broke her arm when she was six years old. She was riding her bike for the first time alone to her best friend Lily's house. She didn't see the stick in the middle of the road and before she knew it she was bruised and broken, her arm clutched close to her chest and tears drenching her sundress. Crying to her daddy she told him that was the worst boo-boo she had ever had.

She split open her chin when she was fifteen. Her brother Ewan was chasing her down the docks by her parents Miami beach house and she caught her foot in a rotten board. Lots of blood, screaming and ten stitches later she was left with a scar an inch long under her chin. She showed off her scar to classmates and said it was totally, like, the worst pain she had ever felt.

And when she was twenty-two she was shot by a man who had just robbed a convience store. She was a rookie who got too excited and chased him down a darkened alley with no backup at her heels. The bullet traveled all the way through cleanly and she definitely learned her lesson. Juliet swore up and down that was without a doubt the worst pain she could ever experience. That was until she broke up with Shawn Spencer. That hurt worse than any broken bone, bleeding cut or gunshot wound.

"Hey you've reached Juliet O'Hara. I'm not able to answer your call right now, but leave your name and number at the beep and I'll get back to you," echoed Juliet's answering machine. She frowned and snuggled under her green fleece blanket, she knew who was calling. He had called her seventeen times already and he could call dial her number until his fingers fell off for all she cared. "Jules," whined Shawn into the answering machine. Just his voice set off the anger bubbling in her and the tears burning behind her eyes. "Jules please! I know…I know you think I lied to you…" She frowned and whispered, "You did." "Okay I did," he continued sighing. She glared at the machine as he pleaded again, "Jules I am so sorry. I know honesty is something that is important to you and I completely understand. But you have to know why I did what I did. I never wanted to lie to you."

She reached up and wiped the angry tears from her eyes. Juliet knew he was sincere, she could hear it in his voice. After more than 6 years together, seven months of that as a couple, she knew when he was being honest. Gazing out the window of her apartment, she could only now wish she had learned to tell when he was lying.

"Jules listen to me. I need to see you again, just please let me explain. I'll be in front of the coffee shop where we first met at 3:00 today. Meet me there Juliet, please." And with that he hung up, the answering machine beeping at the end of the message. Juliet clenched the blanket in her fingers then threw it to the floor. She stood up and stomped into her room. "Who does he think he is," she screamed. She flung open her closet and grabbed a few blouses hanging in the back. "I mean, he lies to me for five fucking years! Five years," she screamed as she yanked off her SBPD shirt. Juliet's cats Tristan and Oliver watched her wearily from on top of her bed. "And not even two days after I find out, he's calling me up and begging me to listen to him!" She pulled on her white bra and hooked it together. She stood there chest heaving, face red and nearly every shirt in her closet laid out on the bed. Tristan cautiously padded across the floral comforter to sit on her favorite long sleeve pink stripped shirt. Annoyed she yanked it out from under him. Tristan hissed and ran under the bed. "No way! I'm not going," she said as she yanked the shirt over her head.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Walking back into the living she sat down at the kitchen counter and looked at her car keys just lying there. She sighed and pushed them away, "I'm. Not. Going." A flashing light on the answering machine drew her eye. The number eighteen blinked back at her. She scowled and grabbed the keys, slamming her front door on the way out.

The whole ride to the coffee shop she swore she would be strong. She wasn't going to show him her pain. And she was not going to cry. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, she repeated to herself over and over as she walked towards the bustling sidewalk. But when she saw him, jeans hung low, hazel eyes red rimmed and his face unshaven, she wanted to cry. If it hurt just looking at him, there was no way she had the strength to talk to him. She stopped in the middle of the street which earned her some angry looks from passersby. She was going to turn around, get back in her car and try to forget the day she had ever met Shawn Spencer. Then his gaze fell on her and he smiled.

"Jules you came," he whispered as she approached him. Arms wrapped protectively around her body she replied, "I wasn't going to." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry. I know I've said that seventy gazillion times but it's true. I miss you. And I don't have to be a psychic to see you miss me too." He attempted a smile but her face stayed rigid, making his smile fall away. "No I guess you don't have to be. You just pretended to be one for five years." The look he gave her almost made her turn away. Even after all he had done she still couldn't stand to see him so broken and hurt. "God Jules, I…" She held up a hand to stop him, "No Shawn, stop talking. The only reason I came here was to tell you to leave me alone." He ran his hand along his scruffy jaw and tried to speak again, "Jules please understand…"

"Shawn," she screamed, her face turning red and her lips tight. He stopped, his mouth still open. "You can't charm or trick or flirt your way out of this. Life is just one big joke to you Shawn. All you see is what is best for you. You don't see the people you hurt along the way." She held a hand to her face and looked toward the people walking the street, blissfully unaware of way her world was crashing down around her. "You chose to keep up this charade. You chose…you chose…," she swallowed, unable to get the words out, "to lie to me. All I can think now is that everything we had, every moment of sharing and kissing and touching and…loving was all a lie."

There was nothing Shawn could say, it was written all over Juliet's face that nothing he could say to her at this moment would make her understand. The silence stretched on for what felt like a lifetime before she said, "I just need time Shawn. If what we had meant anything at all to you, you will give me time to think." She couldn't take her eyes off his face, and the pain written all over it. In one swift move she placed a soft goodbye kiss on his lips, then she turned her back on him as she took a step off the sidewalk a heartbroken woman. He said, "I love you Juliet." She shed a single tear and walked away whispering, "I know."

I know I know, if you're like me and hate when your favorite character couples break up than you're probably saying "Damn you Meagan! Were is the sweet fluffy goodness we were promised?" Well I said at the beginning don't read. A-A-A-A-And I'm making it up to you by posting their makeup kiss next! Wahoo makeup kisses! :) Are you happy now? Well...there's a catch. I'll post the rest of the short stories if I get 5 reviews from my wonderful readers! Just 5 that's all and i'll give you the makeup chapter "I Love You, I Love You, Let Me Count The Ways", as well as 4 more short stories each one better than the last (if I do say so myself hehe).

So go on sweet fans, wonderful Psych-O's...all you beautiful people sitting there reading at you're computer, laptop, phone and or itouch with wifi. Review! Review! Please and thank you :)


	8. I Love You, Let Me Count The Ways

#8! Wahoo! Special shout out to **_unpocoloco13_** who commented on EVERY SINGLE chapter, hehe you are my new favorite person and I loved that you thought they were funny :) so this one is for you, I hope you like it. [I own nothing. Steve Franks has Psych, Maggie has James, and I have fanfiction...wow I got the shit end of that deal haha]

**I Love You, I Love You, Let Me Count The Ways**

_A man had given all other bliss,  
And all his worldly worth for this,  
To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
Upon her perfect lips.  
**~Alfred, Lord Tennyson**_

One month. Four weeks. Thirty days. Seven hundred and twenty hours. Forty-three thousand two hundred minutes. Two million five hundred and ninety two thousand seconds. That's how long it had been since Juliet had spoken to Shawn. Just one month. But it felt like a lifetime to her. She stared blankly up at the ceiling of her darkened bedroom. The ceiling fan spun overhead, the blades cutting through the air silently.

Every second of every minute of every day she felt like half of her was missing. Never before had she imagined what her life would be like without Shawn Spencer. Now she didn't have to imagine, she was living it.

The mid afternoon sun fought to pierce the thick curtains and fill the room, but Juliet was having none of that. She wanted to stay in bed and think about him. It was really the only place she allowed herself to do that. He had respected her wishes to be left alone to think. After that emotional scene in front of the coffee shop he didn't come over unannounced and she was happy. He stopped calling her completely and she was okay with that. He treated her professionally at work and no longer tried to get her alone to talk to him, and she felt the first pang of loneliness. Because she missed him, despite all the lies. She missed his laugh, and his classic Shawn smile, and the way he held her and kissed her as if he never wanted to kiss anyone else but her.

Juliet sighed and continued to stare at the raised uneven bumps on her ceiling. It was two weeks after he had stopped the calls and the visits that the messages started. She had just come back from work exhausted and drained, when she noticed the flashing red light on her answering machine. She assumed it was her mother but when she played it as she flipped through her mail, she heard his voice. "Hey Jules." Her head snapped up and she stretched her hand towards the delete button, but she didn't press it. "I know you don't want to hear from me. But I just want to let you know I still love you and I still want to be with you." She tried to make her fingers move; just one press and his voice would be gone. I suppose that's why her finger hesitated; a part of her didn't want him to go. "I'm going to leave one message each day of one reason why I love you. You can delete them if you want, but I'm never going to stop until you realize we belong together."

She got his next message at the same time, right after work, the next day. "Jules I love how much you care about people. You always put everyone before yourself. You're the sweetest woman I've ever met and I love you." She deleted it after crying in her bathroom for twenty minutes straight. "I love your smile. It's beautiful and is only matched by your laugh, which is so damn sexy. I never want to miss another one of your smiles Jules." "I love how you dance. Like you don't give a shit if people are watching so you just let loose. Whenever we go out and you dance I love to tell everyone you're mine." "I love that you put up with me and laugh at my stupidest jokes." "I love the way you're nose scrunches up when you laugh." "I love the way you look when you sleep." "I love that a woman like you, beautiful and smart and headstrong and so frickin' perfect, could love me." For two weeks he would leave just one message and as many times as she told herself to delete them, she never did.

So here she was, lying in the middle of her bed, wearing just his t-shirt. It was the only thing she couldn't part with. She dropped off a box of the things he left in her apartment three weeks ago, but she kept his blue shirt. Juliet rolled over to lie on her side and rubbed her hands over the soft material. It had stopped smelling like him weeks ago, but she still couldn't stop herself from pulling it from the back of her drawer and wearing it to bed.

_Knock-Knock. _Juliet sat straight up and stared out her bedroom door down the hall. Who could that be, she thought as she jumped down from the bed. She hissed as her feet hit the cold tile and she walked down the hall towards the front door. The person at the door knocked again and Juliet sighed, "Okay okay, I'm coming." She unchained the door and swung it open, revealing Shawn standing on the other side.

Juliet went silent and wide eyed, "Shawn?" He shifted from foot to foot and smiled, "Hey Jules." She frowned and looked down at her bare feet. She flushed when she realized she was wearing just a shirt that stretched down to mid thigh. He tilted his head and said, "Is that my shirt?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?" Shawn stuck his hands in his jean pockets and tried not to stare at her bare legs, "I wanted to tell you I got a lead on the dead mascot case." Juliet hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, a small part of her hoping he would take her in his arms again. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy blond curls, "Well great I'll hear about it on Monday. Good bye Shawn." She started to close the door, but he shoved his foot in front of it. He flinched at the pain but said, "Okay that's not why I came by. I just…you know, got nervous."

Juliet opened the door wider and wrinkled her brow, Shawn never got nervous, he always plunged into things without worry or care. He stopped fidgeting and looked her deep in the eyes. "Juliet since I've met you all I've wanted is you. These past couple weeks without you I've felt like…like…" She interrupted him and whispered, "Like a piece of you is missing." He stared at her and nodded fiercely, "Yes!" And before she could stop him he pulled her in a warm embrace. She stiffened and tried to pull away but gave up when he whispered in her hair, "Jules I love you and I know that's not enough to repair the damage I've done." She took a deep breath and hugged him back; if just so she could one more time feel his warmth then let him go. She felt like she had run out of tears weeks ago but her voice still caught as she whispered, "How can I ever trust you again?"

Shawn pulled back and leaned his face inches from hers. She could smell his aftershave and see the tears forming behind his hazel eyes. This was a side of Shawn she never saw. He brushed off pain and sadness with jokes and veiled sarcasm. Putting his hands on the side of her face, he held her gently and said, "Jules you have to understand why I did it. I pretended to be a psychic before I even met you. At first I did it to have a steady job and bring Gus in on the action but the more I solved those crimes the more I realized I like helping people. My job was a lie Juliet," he rubbed her wet cheek with his thumb, "the way I feel about you, the way I love you, that's never been a lie. If after all these years you don't believe that I only want to be with you for the rest of my life, then I will walk out this door and never come back. I just...I just want you to be happy."

Juliet stared into his eyes and while she couldn't always tell when he was lying, she still knew when he was being sincere. She grabbed his hair and lowered his face to hers. As she kissed him she put all of the pain and loneliness and heartache she felt when he was gone into that kiss. And he kissed her back, molding his mouth to hers and as he took her pain away he gave back his happiness at being forgiven. She pulled back and leaned her cheek against his, her arms still wrapped around him. "I got your messages," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and she could feel it against her face. "I'm glad. You know I could have told you one thing I love about you every day for the rest of my life." She pulled out of the hug, grinning and wiping her eyes. "Then why don't you," she said as she laughed and pulled him with her into the bedroom.

So? What do ya'll think? Was it a good makeup, did I do it justice? I know this Shawn is a little sappy and a tad bit corny but Sappy Shawn is just TOO much fun to write. :) Reviews!

3 more people and you'll get more stories! Come on my sweet Psych-O's, reviews are my crack and I'm addicted, so review! hehe


	9. I Dream Of Jean No Wait That's Shawn

Another short story! Wahoo :) Okay, to ALL of ya'll who took the time to review, you know who you are ;) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, you made a new fanfic writer VERY HAPPY! You see, I'm using caps and exclamation points, that's how happy I am! Anywho this short (and I use that term loosely now because this one is kinda long) is a personal favorite of mine. I loved writing it, which is probably why it's so long. **Warning**: Now I'm gonna warn all of you young readers (if there is any) that this has a bit of violence and disturbing images, but it OF COURSE has a happy ending so don't worry :) [I own nothing! Psych, in all it's wonderful hilarious goodness, belongs to Steve Franks and USA. But lets each one of us take a moment to think about what we would do if WE owned it...Ahhhh, that felt good! Okay, on to the story!] Enjoy :)

{Oh! Quick authors note, now for the first scene of the burning building I was picturing the scene from "Earth, Wind and Wait For It?", the bank robbery from "Gus Walks Into A Bank", and the last scene in the junkyard from "Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark". Now it's not suppose to be exact, because I haven't watched those episodes in awhile, and because she's dreaming but I took from all the episodes I think Shawn took the most risks. Just wanted ya'll to know what I was thinking while I wrote it :) Okay, I'm sorry no more interruptions. On to the story!}

**I Dream of Jen…no wait that's Shawn!**

_"Dreams, I have dreams. When I'm awake. When I'm asleep. _

_And you, you are in my dreams. You're underneath my skin…how am I so weak."_

–_**Dreams, Brandi Carlile**_

"Shawn," Juliet screamed, "Shawn! What are you doing? Don't go in there." Her voice was becoming hoarse from her screams and the smoke from the flames was filling her lungs, making her cough and spit on the ash covered concrete. She tried to get his attention, tried to scream and yell and run towards him but an invisible wall blocked her off from Shawn. He was running into a burning house, his face tense but a smirk still spread across it. She watched him run through the doorway where the flames poured out and smoke rose steadily. Juliet hurled herself against the invisible wall that held her back from going after him. Her body ached as she picked herself up off the sidewalk outside the building. "Shawn! Please! Come out!" But her screams died out over the blaring fire truck sirens and the policeman with the bullhorn. In a final attempt to reach Shawn who, even through the burning walls, she could see was racing towards an unconscious man, Juliet struck out against the force field holding her back. It didn't budge, but she could feel the heat of the fire lick at her exposed skin and burn her face, drying her tears instantly. Juliet watched in horror as Shawn reached the man, lifted him over his shoulder but was caught in the back by a falling piece of crumbling roof. "Shawn," Juliet coughed out, her hand shielding her face from the fire and smoke.

Without another thought Juliet took off running towards the crowd of working firemen, scrambling police officers and curious bystanders. She came to a stop in front of the policeman with the bullhorn and pleads, "Please, there is a man who ran into the building and he's going to die! You have to send someone in after him." Juliet grabbed the sleeve of the man and tried to look into his eyes, but despite it being late at night he was wearing aviator sunglasses that hid his eyes. She stood in front of him and pulled on his sleeve harder, trying to get him to stop screaming into the bullhorn and listen to her. The tall man, illuminated only by the streetlamps and the glowing fire, finally looked down at her. Juliet gasped as she stared into his sunglasses which mirrored the flames flickering behind her. He took them off slowly and Juliet took a small step back as she stood face to face with Carlton Lassitor. He smiled down at her, standing there in her University of Miami T-shirt with her face covered in ash and tear stains.

She put a hand up to her dry cracked lips and stared at Carlton. His smile was wrong; it was creepy and too big for his face and something evil hid behind his glazed over blue eyes. She swallowed and screamed up at him, "Carlton please! Shawn will die if we don't help him." Lassiter didn't seem to hear her as he stared smiling at the scene of blazing fire and destruction. "He's going to be a hero," he said to her over and over. She shook her head and looked around desperately for help. That was when she noticed everything was terribly wrong. Every policeman had Carlton's face and chilling smile and every bystander behind the barricades was cheering and shouting Shawn's name.

Juliet screamed and nearly tripped over the fire truck hose as she ran across the concrete, her bare feet splashing in the water on the ground. She dodged around a couple of masked firemen and ran full speed towards the burning bank, not caring if she met the invisible wall head on. As her feet hit the spot she stood at moments before, she burst right through the flaming doorway and into the light.

Juliet landed on cool smooth linoleum. Her cheek was pressed against it and instead of the lung clogging smoke she expected, she smelled fresh air and felt AC blow across her face. The florescent lights blinded her for a moment before she could take in her surroundings. She was in a bank or the security room of one anyway. Her legs shake as she stands up slowly and looks at the group of people surrounding the security monitors. Juliet's heart threatens to beat out of her chest when she sees the man everyone is watching. It's Shawn. And he's creeping towards a gunman, holding nothing but a squirt gun and grinning like an idiot.

She turns to shout at the group to do something but can't get the words out when she sees Chief Vick, Carlton and Henry are among them. "Okay Shawn, whatever you do don't make as much noise as possible or run at him full speed," said Chief Vick calmly into her walkie talkie. Juliet's eyes grew huge and she pushed her way in front of the monitors, "Chief! Are you crazy? You can't let Shawn do this! He's too careless and impetuous and…and…and he never follows orders…" She looked from the Chief back to Shawn who is hiding behind a counter of the bank and smiling. "Copy that Chief," she heard Shawn's voice say through the walkie talkie. Juliet started shaking, he really was about to go after this man who was not only holding a semi-automatic weapon but had a room full of hostages cowering against the walls. She saw Carlton, with a donut in one hand, grab for the walkie talkie and say, "You got this Spencer. You're going to be a hero after you take this guy down."

Furious Juliet reached to grab Lassiter, but he didn't notice. No matter how hard she pulled or pushed or screamed. "Of course I will be Lassie! Just watch how I go after him with just a water gun and total abandon," whispered Shawn's staticky voice. Frantic, her eyes traveled from face to face; to the Chief, to Carlton, to Henry (staring proudly at the screen), to a man she knew at the police station, to Gus, to… 'Wait,' screamed the voice in her head. Her face jerked towards Gus, sitting non chalantly in the corner reading Pharmaceutical Sales Monthly. She ran towards Gus, if anyone could talk sense into Shawn it was him. "Gus," she cried as she kneeled next to his chair, her knees hitting the cold linoleum. "Gus please, don't let him do this," his eyes never wavered from the page he was reading, "Gus…please! Look at what he's doing. Gus he will die!" She all but screamed the last part in his ear, but all Burton Guster did was yawn and turn the page.

Juliet's eyes burned as she turned back towards the screen. Shawn's tiny black and white figure was now walking cautiously towards the man waving the gun. He gripped the toy water gun in his hands and smiled widely. Juliet could scream at his stupidity but a small part of her was crying when she saw the gunman turn his attention from the hostages and aim his gun directly at Shawn.

All sense of thought and logic left Juliet as she ran out the security room door and down the bleached white hallway. It smelled distinctly of Clorox, sweet pineapple juice, and the bitter metal-like odor of blood. She panicked and ran faster, but she lost all sense of direction and suddenly the hallway split into three different hallways, each with a dozen doors. Her feet slapped hard against the clean floor and she winced, the walls were too white, the lights too bright, and there was no way to know which door lead to Shawn and the gunman. But she ran anyway and ignored the pain in her feet and lungs. Then she heard a gunshot ring out, loud and echoing off the glistening walls. Juliet screamed, the pain no longer in her feet or lungs, but in her heart. She yanked open the next door she saw and plunged headfirst into darkness.

Juliet coughed and was met with a cloud of dirt filling her mouth and nose. She sat up and wiped it off her face, spitting into the dirt and staring nervously around. It was dark out, but a good number of lights lit up the area enough to see fairly well. Rusted cars and numerous piles of car parts were scattered around where she lay in the dirt. It was either a junk yard or auto shop, she couldn't tell for sure. Scrambling up she breathed heavily into the air, there was a slight chill so her breath puffed white in front of her. She shivered in her t-shirt and track shorts, so she wrapped her arms around her body. Juliet remembered Shawn, she remembered the gunshot, but not how she got here. Where was he?

A moan traveled softly through the cold air to Juliet's ears. She whipped around to look behind and whispered, "Hello?" The moan echoed louder and Juliet shivered harder. In spite of all the terrible things running through her mind, her police training wouldn't let her leave someone in pain lying out in the cold. She shuffled further along the rows of cars and towards the sound. It got louder and more terrible as she approached the middle of the lot. Juliet spotted an ice cream truck in the distance as well as an armored car and a man wearing blue, lying in a pool of blood. Her instincts kicked in and she ran towards him, kicking up clouds of dirt. Finally she came to a stop and looked down at the dying man. She looked at his ruffled blue shirt and jeans, his scruffy cheeks and hazel eyes and she could feel her heart break into tiny pieces then blow away, like dandelion seeds in the wind. "Shawn," choked Juliet.

Shawn grimaced in pain and moaned, his pale hands trying to reach up and touch the gunshot wound in his chest. Tears rolled down Juliet's cheeks and hit the ground, mingling with Shawn's blood that was pooling around his body. She quickly knelt down, not caring about the blood that soon covered her legs and shorts. Shawn moaned again and his eyes opened this time, to look right at her. "Jules," he whispered. Juliet sobbed once and tried to speak but the tears were choking her. Her hands hovered over his wound, a single shot to the chest. "W-w-what happened Shawn?" Blood covered his shirt and neck but he still tried for a smile as he said, "Tried...t-t-tried to…stop him." Juliet's hand was coated with his blood but she ran it across her face anyway, wiping away the tears. "Why Shawn? Why do you have to be so stupid, so rash, so…so" Shawn coughed, a small trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, "S-s-s-so reckless…"

Juliet sniffed and grabbed his hand, which was slowly growing cold in hers, "Yes." She smiled down at him, his hazel eyes lighting up one more time, but he moaned and closed them. His hair blew in the wind and he shivered, the movement causing him more pain. Juliet moved her hands to his head and lifted it onto her lap. She stared around the lot helplessly; the only sounds were Shawn's cries of pain and the whistling of the winds. "Help," she screamed, her hands stroking his hair. "Please, help! Someone!" Juliet's hands moved softly over Shawn's body, but they were shaking with shock and worry. "Jules," whispered Shawn so softly she had to lean close down to hear him. His hands clenched over his wound and the blood that marred his face made her tears flow harder. "I-I-I…love…l-l-love…," and he breathed out the word "you" with his last breath before he went still in Juliet's arms.

She looked into his hazel eyes, still open and staring at her, but no longer bright like when he tells a joke, or smiles, or…or looks at her. She couldn't stop stroking his hair or telling him to hold on, she couldn't stop or he would really be dead, it would be real. She heard footsteps pounding the ground, running towards her and Shawn. Juliet didn't look up, she just stared at Shawn. Reckless Shawn, lying on the ground. "My son's a hero. He died a hero, that's my boy," she heard Henry Spencer say happily above her. She finally turned her blood smeared and tear stained face to look up at Henry, Chief Vick, Carlton, Gus, and even Buzz Mcnab, standing over Shawn's body. Their chilling grins only made Juliet want to scream and tear her blonde hair out. "Okay, let's move the body. We don't want a lawsuit on our hands when they find out he came here alone," said Chief Vick, her eyes gleaming darkly in the fading light.

"No," screamed Juliet as she clutched Shawn's body tightly against her chest. She felt hands grabbing for him and her. They pulled her from him and she cried, her screams echoing through the all but empty junk yard. She closed her eyes and fought against the cold hands pulling her away from Shawn.

"AHHHHHHH!" Juliet screamed as she shot up in bed. Her chest was heaving and her Miami t-shirt was drenched in sweat and sticking to her body. When her screams had died out in the darkness she looked around and took in the sight of her bedroom. The bed sheets twisted around her long legs, her fan spinning noisily above her and the light from the moon shining faintly through the window. Juliet looked down at her hands where only moments before there was blood, Shawn's blood. She shivered when she remembered how his body looked, cold and lifeless on the dirt ground. "It was just a dream Juliet," she whispered as she curled up in the fetal position. She closed her eyes and whispered it once more.

12:55am, she closed her blue eyes and saw him running into the burning building, she got up, went to pee, then went back to bed. 1:22am, she got up to get a drink of water, went back to bed, closed her eyes and saw him sneaking behind the crazed gunman in the bank. 2:14am, she threw off the covers, splashed water on her face, closed her eyes and saw him bleeding, she saw him die. Again and again, every time she shut her eyes.

This was his fault, she thought as she stared out the window of her apartment. It's his fault, she shouted angrily in her head. And she would tell him that right to his face. Her mind made up she grabbed her keys, not even caring she was running out at 2 in the morning wearing only her PJ's.

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock_. Shawn Spencer rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he padded towards his front door. He ran into his gum ball machine and cursed. _Knock-Knock-Knock_. "I'm coming damnit!" He ran a hand through his bed head and opened the door to a very angry, crying Juliet O'Hara.

"Jules," he said, his eyes trying to focus. Juliet was so mad she could scream, but when she looked at his eyes and how adorable he looked standing there in his white boxers with the miniature pineapples on them and his mused up hair, she felt an enormous relief that he was still alive. The relief was so great it made her throw herself through the doorway and wrap her arms around him. He staggered back, his body frozen and his face confused. Juliet's angry tears soaked his grey t-shirt before she let him go and glared up at him. "This is all your fault Shawn Spencer! It's your fault I can't sleep. Why do you have to be so thoughtless and never follow orders," babbled Juliet as she weakly punched him. He backed up against his sofa and had nowhere to go as the tears fell down her cheeks and she punched him. "Why Shawn! Is it because you want to be a hero? Do you put yourself in harm's way because you want to be a hero? Do you never follow the Chief's orders because…because you want to die a hero."

Shawn caught her hands in his and gave her is best "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-woman" face. "What? Jules, no. It's not about being a hero. I don't follow orders because…I don't know rebelling against authority is what I do. You know, on top of being just plain awesome and devilishly handsome." His smirk only made her frown waver and the tears flow. "Oh Jesus, Jules you're serious. What's wrong? What happened," he asked, squeezing her fists with his hands. She yanked her hands away and started pacing across his floor, "I saw you run head first into a burning building, trying to save this man. And when I tried to go after you I couldn't and then Lassiter turned into a cop with this creepy grin and I finally could run after you, but I ran right into a bank. Then there you were! Trying to take down a bank robber with water gun. A water gun Shawn! I tried to get Gus to help but he was reading a magazine and your Dad was talking about you being a hero and…and…the guy was going to shoot you so I ran to find you but I got lost and then I heard a gunshot. So I opened a door and fell into a junkyard and you were dying and bleeding all over me and...and...and," she hadn't taken a breath yet and a sob choked her as she tried. Shawn pulled her towards him and she pressed her body against his, her face buried in his shirt. "Shhh," Shawn whispered into her curling hair, "It was just a dream Jules."

But she wasn't listening, she continued, "And you died. Right in my arms. You died Shawn, you died telling me you love me. Y-y-y-you died before I could tell you I love you back." Juliet sniffed and felt Shawn rubbing small circles on her back. "Jules, it's okay. I'm okay. See," he said, pulling her away and looking her right in the eyes. She saw his beautiful crooked smile, and his bright hazel eyes and she could feel his heart beating as she laid her hand on his chest. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Before Shawn could say another word, Juliet pulled him by his t-shirt towards her and kissed him. Her lips attacked his feverishly, pressing him against her with everything she had. Making sure he was as close as he could possibly be and she felt every inch of him, still warm and soft and very much alive.

He responded eagerly but slowed her down, kissing her gently and running his hands through her silky hair to the back of her neck. She shivered when she felt his warm hands touch her cool neck and pulled away slowly. "Please never leave me," she whispered with her eyes closed. Speechless for the first time since she met him he nodded and stammered out, "Never." She smiled and sniffed again, her tears finally drying. "And promise no more crazy stunts. You won't put yourself in harm's way anymore?" Shawn eyed her and bit his wet lip, "Oh geez Jules, that might be tough to…" She cut him off and touched his cheek, "Please Shawn."

He stared into her teary blue eyes and stroked her hair; he sighed, defeated. "Okay. Just call me Mr. Careful." She smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He happily hugged her back then said in her ear, his stubble scratching her cheek, "If you still can't sleep, you can stay with me. Getting rid of nightmares is my specialty. Well, that and my easy bake oven pineapple turnover cake." She chuckled and let him go, before her hand wormed its way into his she said, "That sounds perfect."

5:23am: Juliet lay on her side, watching Shawn's chest rise and fall as he slept soundly. She lays her small hand on his chest and smiles when she sees him smile in his sleep. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but she lay awake for hours. Still haunted with the images of him dying without knowing how she felt. She was never going to make that mistake again, she would tell him every day how she couldn't live without him. Because she had dreamed of a world with Shawn not in it and she would never experience that again. Juliet rubs gentle circles above the space where his heart is and stays awake, comforted with the thought that he's still alive and breathing next to her.

Are ya'll okay? Hopefully not tramatized :) maybe still smiling from the ending? That was my goal! So if you liked it TELL ME, how else will I know if I should keep posting more?

Once again, this one was for ALL my reviewers and followers! :) Ya'll are the best!

Stay tuned for the next short story, "You Are My Favorite Distraction...Well You and Pineapple." If you want to read it, just click that little button below this that says "Review"! Yeah, that button right there...come on don't be shy...click it and I'll post some more!


	10. You Are My Favorite Distraction

Number 10! U asked for it so you got it :) and another special shout out to **Psychismylife, **your comment made my day haha! I'm so happy you love the stories and look foward to them. I hope all of ya'll like this short, I really wanted to do a Shawn-in-trouble-Juliet-saves-the-day kinda thing because I know I love when Shawn's at his weakest and Juliet becomes his rock...soooo from that love comes this story :) short, sweet, with a kiss that made ME hot hehe [As always I own nothing. Everything belongs to Steve Franks and USA.] Enjoy!

**You Are My Favorite Distraction…Well You and Pineapple**

"_She's the main attraction  
a welcome sight for tired eyes  
She gets the right reaction  
My beautiful distraction" _

–_**My Beautiful Distraction, Code**_

"Mr. Spencer! Mr. Spencer, please hold still," yelled the aggravated Doctor. Shawn's heart was beating harder and harder against his chest as he dodged Dr. Rooney. Shawn limped around to the opposite side of the patient's chair in the middle of the room, crinkling the thin paper that covered it with his clenched fists. "No can do Doc. I prefer to keep long sharp objects away from my body, thanks." The doctor sighed and rubbed his sand colored mustache. "Mr. Spencer please," he pleaded as he took another step closer a needle in one hand, shining under the white hospital lights. Shawn, careful not to jostle his right foot, stumbled into the countertop holding numerous medical supplies and quickly swiped up a jar of tongue depressors, knocking things onto the floor in the process. He held them up like a weapon and squeaked out, "Stay back Doc! I'm not afraid to use…this."

"Shawn," scolded Gus who was standing in the doorway with an amused Lassiter and a worried Juliet. Shawn glanced over, careful not to take his eyes off the doctor and needle for too long. "Gus, hey buddy. Nothing to see here. I was just," Shawn looked down at the container in his hands, "politely telling Dr. Rooney that I don't need a shot and I'm fine." Dr. Rooney set the needle slowly down on the counter and Shawn's body loosened up allowing his arms to droop down to his sides. The doctor turned towards the doorway and gestured the two detectives and Gus into the room. "Could one of you convince Mr. Spencer to sit still long enough for his tetanus shot?" Lassiter snorted, "You afraid of a little needle Spencer?"

Shawn glared and set the jar back down on the table, "No." Shawn moved to sit down in the only armchair in the room and moaned from the pain that shot up his injured right leg. Teeth clenched he hissed, "I'm fine. I don't need a tetanus shot." Juliet sighed and crossed her arms, "Shawn you stepped on a rusty nail. You could get blood poisoning if you don't let Dr. Rooney give you this shot." Shawn frowned and looked everywhere but at the four people staring at him. Gus walked to one side of the arm chair and looked down at Shawn as he said, "You stepped on it running after a criminal Juliet and Lassiter told you not to run after. In my opinion you deserve whatever you have coming to you, that includes this shot."

Shawn's mouth dropped open, "Gus!" Juliet coughed over by the patient's table and said, "I agree with Gus." Shawn dropped his jaw again and whined, "Jules? You too." She shuffled from foot to foot but her expression stayed firm. "You acted recklessly Shawn. And you got hurt because of it. A little shot and hole in the foot might teach you a lesson." Shawn ran a hand threw his hair and sighed, "I expected this from Lassie but not you two." Lassiter smirked as he stood on Shawn's other side. Dr. Rooney picked up the needle once more, making Shawn tense up. "Mr. Spencer, the detective is right. Without this shot, blood poison could lead to much more serious things. Even death."

Shawn gulped and gripped the arms of the chair, "Death?" Dr. Rooney frowned and nodded his head. Shawn took a deep breath, glanced around at both Gus and Juliet's worried faces, and replied, "Okay. But someone is gonna have to hold me down." Gus knelled and grabbed Shawn's right arm while Lassiter chuckled and grabbed his left. Shawn looked at Lassiter disgusted, "You're getting some kind of sick gratification from watching me in pain, aren't you Lassie Face?" Lassiter smirked and gripped Shawn's arm harder, "Yes. Yes I am. I also enjoyed watching you run around the room like a scared chicken." "I am not a chicken," Shawn started to say before he saw Dr. Rooney lower the needle to his skin.

Shawn tensed and struggled against Gus and Lassie. The needle was so close he could see the sharpened point and the plunger waiting to push medicine into his body. Shawn started shaking, beads of sweat slowly coating his face. He felt sick and dizzy. "Okay! I take it back, I can't do this!" "Mr. Spencer, please," said the doctor as he tried unsuccessfully to pierce Shawn's arm. Gus couldn't say anything as it took all of his and Lassiter's strength to hold Shawn down in the chair. Dr. Rooney's brow furrowed as he kept trying to hold Shawn still. Without even looking up Dr. Rooney addressed the only person left standing in the room. "Detective, if you wouldn't mind distracting him. I might be able to get this in." Juliet looked flustered and stammered out, "Umm. How?" Shawn continued struggling against his holders but shouted out, "Distract me Jules! Who cares how, you just have to take my mind off the giant needle about to be plunged into my arm." Juliet's eyes widened and she knelt in front of Shawn quickly. Biting her lip she glanced at the red faces of Gus and Lassiter, and the anger slowly building in Dr. Rooney. "I-I-I don't know what to do," she whined. Shawn's eyes were closed and she could see the sweat shine off his forehead. All at once Gus, Lassiter and Dr. Rooney yelled, "Just do something!"

Nervous, Juliet did the only thing she could think of that would completely take Shawn by surprise and distract him for at least a few seconds. She leaned forward, her body positioned between his legs and she kissed him. She only needed to distract him for a few seconds as the doctor pushed the plunger, but when her lips touched his all sense of time flew away. He froze at first, not expecting it, but slowly his mouth moved in sync with hers. His lips were hot and soft. In fact he was burning up, but she enjoyed it. His heat, the way he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and the way he moaned softly into her mouth.

She broke away and opened her eyes to find Shawn's hazel ones staring back, flabbergasted and awed. She stood up slowly and wiped her lips, avoiding eye contact she walked quickly out. Shawn snapped out of his stupor when Gus and Lassiter released him. He glanced down at his arm and saw a tiny red mark. "You did it," he asked the smiling doctor who was throwing away the used needle. "Yes Mr. Spencer we're done here. You know, I get less trouble from 10 year olds." Shawn smirked as he got up slowly and stretched, "Well you know I'm still an 8 year old boy inside Doc." Dr. Rooney shook his head and started picking up the spilled cotton balls, tongue depressors and thermometers spilled all over the floor.

Lassiter walked out the door none too pleased as Gus apologized to the doctor before following Lassiter out. Shawn stuffed his hands in his pockets and started shuffling out. "Hold it right there Mr. Spencer," scolded Dr. Rooney. Shawn's back stiffened and he turned around, "Yea Doc?" Dr. Rooney frowned and held out his hand, "Hand over the cotton balls." Sighing Shawn pulled a dozen out of his pocket, handed them over and started out the door again. "And the rubber gloves." Shawn pulled a few out of his other pocket and grinned sheepishly. "Try not to get into anymore trouble Mr. Spencer," said the doctor as he stared at Shawn over his glasses.

Smiling Shawn replied, "Yes sir. No more trouble," and walked or more precisely limped out the door and into the hall. 'At least not for the next couple hours,' Shawn thought to himself. He had a pretty blonde detective to find. 'Maybe she'll give me a sponge bath,' he thought, smiling all the way to the police station.

Sooo...what do you think? :) I want your opinion! Yes you! You right there, reading this! Click that review button my wonderful readers and make me a VERY happy writer!


	11. A Little Shawn! Oh No, What Have I Done

#11! Which I must tell you was completely unplanned by the way. There was only going to be 12 stories but a reviewer named SamanthaLeigh422 asked for a future family fic and this idea just popped into my head :) crazy right? So I guess this one if for you Sam, it's a LOT shorter then my others but I think it's cute and sweet and a great change from my drama filled "I Dream of Jen...No Wait That's Shawn". I hope ya'll like it, an extra surprise fic just for all of you who REVIEW and make my days just a little brighter with your wonderful comments :) [I own nothing! Steve Franks and USA take full credit for Psych] Enjoy!

**A Little Shawn! Oh No, What Have I Done**

_Making the decision to have a child is momentous._

_It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body._

_**~Elizabeth Stone**_

Sunlight pierced the curtains of apartment 22B and woke the peaceful sleep of Shawn Spencer. He groaned and cracked open one eye to look at the alarm clock on the night stand next to him. 10:40 am glowed red in the sunlit room. Shawn sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Throwing off the bed sheets he grabs for the shirt and plaid boxers thrown casually on the wood floor. He yawns as his bare-feet pad into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. A pair of women's underwear hangs from the shower head and a fuzzy pink rug lies in front of the sink. Shawn always hated the color pink but was surprised to find that the rug and matching shower curtain was slowly growing on him. He looked into the mirror and tried unsuccessfully to flatten his bed head. A blue tooth brush sits next to a purple one in a cup by the sink, Shawn picks up the blue one and starts brushing. As he rinses he hears a sigh coming from the bedroom. Shawn smiles and creeps silently back into the bedroom, carefully avoiding the women's clothes that are strewn across the floor.

She lays face down with the white bed sheets covering her hips and exposing her bare back. Shawn stood there for a moment just looking at her, wondering how he was so lucky to have this beautiful woman here with him, in their apartment, in their bed. He shook himself after suddenly flashing back to memories of last night. He kneeled down on her side of the bed and ran his hand lightly up and down her flawless back. She moaned and twisted her head to look at him. Her slightly curling blonde hair framed her face and cascaded around the pillow. She smiled when she met his eyes and he caught his breath like he always did when her Caribbean blue eyes fell on him. "Good morning Mrs. Spencer," he whispered as he kept running his hand down her back. She grinned, her eyes still hazy and replied, "Mornin' Mr. Spencer"

He leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled back to sit up, bringing the covers with her. Shawn looked confused and smirked at her questioningly. She smiled, her round pink faced illuminated by the light shining in. "I've got a present for you," she whispered and rummaged in the drawer of the nightstand. He laughed and stood up to sit on the bed next to her. She held the sheet with one hand as she looked through the numerous papers and nick-naks. Shawn sat beside her and couldn't resist kissing her bare shoulder as she looked. "Here it is," she squealed and pulled out a tiny t-shirt. Shawn flinched when she squealed but couldn't help smiling when she turned around with a big grin on her face and a white shirt clutched in her hand. "I was looking for a good time to give it to you and I guess now is as good a time as any," she whispered handing it to him. He smirked, held it up to his body and said, "Wow a shirt…thanks Jules. You know I think it might be a little small." She pulled her legs up against her chest and rolled her eyes, "Look at what it says smart ass."

Shawn chuckled and looked down at the small piece of cloth in his hand, holding it out in front of him he read the words "I Love My Daddy" sprawled across the front of a cartoon pineapple with a silly smile. He smirked and exclaimed, "Oh Gus is gonna love this! I hope it fits Lavender…" Juliet smiled and rolled her eyes, "Shawn it's not for _Gus's_ baby," she said, her words hanging in the morning air. He frowned, confused, than his eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at Juliet sitting on the bed, her lip between her teeth and her expression uneasy. "You're pregnant," he asked dumbfounded. She nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, the doctor says I'm three months along." Shawn looked at the shirt then back at his wife, before smiling like an idiot and throwing himself at Juliet. He kissed her as she laughed and smiled against his mouth, "Wow I wasn't expecting that reaction!" He pulled back and held her face in his hands, "We're gonna have a baby. A little Shawn!" She giggled and said, "Oh god a little you, what was I thinking!"

Shawn kissed her quick and hard then pulled back the bed sheet revealing her slightly protruding tummy. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, than placed his tan hand against her warm skin. He lowered his head and planted a brief kiss right above her belly button, than he did it again and again. His unborn child was in there, a piece of him and Juliet, a living testament to their love.

Okay, I know that last sentence was corny but who doesn't love a little corny Shules every once in awhile? :) I hope ya'll liked it and if you did you know what to do...PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON! Review, please and thank you (I think that rhymed haha)

Remember if you review you get the next short, "Stolen Kisses Are The Sweetest" :)


	12. Stolen Kisses Are The Sweetest Of All

Number 12! OMG this is the second to last one :( Awww! But lets not think of that now...Just want to give another special shout out (I'm sorry if you hate these but ya'll just make me so happy with your wonderful LONG comments that I have to tell you how much I appriciate them:) **HannibalSmith**, you make me soooo happy that you think the stories are written well (that's one of the best things you can say to a writer) AND I'm not Steve Franks hehe but I take it as a HUGE compliment you thought I was :) Anywho, take some cute Shules, throw in a few laughs, kisses, a gas station bathroom and pineapple smoothies, mix together until frothy and what do you have...This short! [I own nothing! Steve Franks and USA have all the rights :( the closest I'll ever get is writing FOR Psych! Haha I wish] I hope ya'll enjoy :)

**Stolen Kisses Are The Sweetest Of All**

_Stolen kisses are always the sweetest._

_~Leigh Hunt_

Shawn Spencer couldn't help himself. You know those moments when you were a kid and you couldn't stop yourself from eating the last cookie before dinner or pushing the "Do Not Push" button or jumping off a roof wearing nothing but a cape and homemade bungee cord, even though those guys on TV told you not to try this at home. Well Shawn was experiencing one of those moments as he watched Detective Juliet O'Hara sleep peacefully in the seat next to him. It was those damn lips he told himself. That was why he did it. And the way her golden blonde hair fell across her forehead and gently touched them. That was why he did it. And the way her eyes fluttered as she dreamed. That must be why he did it. He just couldn't help himself. And he wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for Gus. Well Gus and his small bladder.

"Shawn." Shawn ignored Gus's whines and continued to draw pictures in the fog on the car window. "Shawn I have to pee. I finished my jumbo strawberry mango smoothie an hour ago and if I don't get out of this car…" Shawn sighed and looked into the backseat at a squirming Gus, "What did I tell you about going before you come along on a steak out?" Gus frowned and crossed his arms, "Well if it hadn't been for that stupid mistake you made that let Rodrigo get away we wouldn't even be here." Shawn stuck out his tongue, turned around and grabbed his pineapple smoothie, "How was I suppose to know that he would stuff the drugs in the toilet?"

"You flushed the only evidence Juliet and Lassiter had on the case!" Shawn took a big gulp of his smoothie, enjoying the quick sharp brain freeze. "Well when you got to go you got to go. Which you know all about," he said smirking back at the frowning Gus. Gus grabbed the handle and pushed open the door, letting a gust of cool night air into the black Honda. Shawn jerked around and put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh. You don't want to wake Jules." He pointed towards the slumbering detective who sighed in her sleep. Gus looked her over and whispered, "Shouldn't we wake her up though. She is the only person with real authority here. What if Rodrigo makes a move and comes out of the hotel?" Shawn shook his head and replied, "No let her sleep. She's been exhausted all day. A few hours of sleep won't hurt anyone. Besides, judging from the number of liquor bottles I saw in Rodrigo's car when we got here, he's passed out drunk and not going anywhere for awhile."

Gus looked out the windshield towards the shady hotel and nodded his head, "Okay. I'll be back in a few." Shawn turned around and waved him away towards the brightly lit gas station in the distance. When Gus closed the door and a heavy silence filled the car, Shawn looked towards Juliet. She lay with her head turned towards him and her cheek pressed against the scratchy fabric of the seat. Her arms wrapped around her chest like she was cold, but Shawn knew she wasn't. She wore a jean jacket with a green top underneath to keep her warm and to match the worn blue jeans she had on. Tight blue jeans that hugged her curves and made Shawn's mouth go dry. Why couldn't she wear a pair of those to work, instead of her usual pant suit.

Juliet sighed and licked her lips, her breath making the little blonde hairs laying on her face fly into the air and then come floating slowly back down. Shawn squirmed in his seat and licked his own lips. He took a nervous gulp of smoothie to calm his growing nerves. How could she sit there and torture him like this? With her shining hair and soft pink lips and perfect curves. Shawn had never seen her this peaceful or more beautiful. All signs of stress from the day gone from her face. He set down his smoothie and moved as close to her face as he dared.

Her warm breath caressed his cheek and he shivered in the car seat. He had only once been able to get this close and take the time to look at her face. If she were awake he would have been able to see the gleam in her aqua blue eyes. Shawn noticed the small scar on her chin he had never seen before and the light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose and the way her top lip was a smidgen bigger than the bottom one. Shawn couldn't stop staring at her face. Juliet's face. His Juliet. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. He had to kiss her. Just a small kiss. A quick one. He smiled to himself and brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek, pushing away a few stray hairs. She sighed as Shawn pulled back his hand and bent his head to touch his lips against hers.

A flash of heat spread through Shawn as his lips pressed against Juliet's. And as corny as this sounds (even in his head) this was the moment he had wanted since he walked through that coffee shop, newspaper in hand, and saw her. _His_ Juliet sitting there in _his_ seat, looking like a ray of sunshine come to life. Shawn pulled back but could still feel her on his lips. He leaned his head against the headrest and stared at her. She slept on like nothing had happened and a small part of Shawn hated that. But instead he smiled, because he knew one day he wouldn't have to steal a kiss from her. She would kiss him voluntarily.

The slamming of the car door jolted Shawn from his thoughts and Juliet from her sleep. "Gas station bathrooms are disgusting! Who knows how many germs are on the door handle, let alone the toilet seat," said Gus as he slid across the backseat toward the middle. Juliet looked around wildly, confused and disoriented for a moment. "Wah," she ran a hand through her messy hair and glared at Shawn, "Why did you let me sleep?" Shawn offered a weak smile, "I thought you might need it. Nothing exciting was happening, unless you count Gus's riveting tap dance class stories and bladder issues." She rolled her eyes, "Don't let it happen again. This is my first stakeout without Lassiter and I want it to go perfect." Shawn nodded and looked out the windshield, ignoring Gus's "I-told-you-so" face. Juliet sighed and sat up straight, running her hands through her hair and licking her lips. She froze and wrinkled her brow, "Why do I taste pineapple?" Shawn couldn't help but smile.

U like? :) If you dooooooooo...do I really have to tell ya'll to review again? Okay I will, REVIEW :)

Come on my fantabulos readers our time together is almost through :( *tears* BUT look on the bright side! If you click that little button below, you'll get the EXTRA special EXTRA long short story "When We Were Young". You know you want it, just leave me some love and you got it!


	13. When We Were Young

OMG! The last short story! :( I've just died a little inside, I need a moment...Okay I'm better now :) This one was a wonderful little brainchild I had running around in my head all hopped up on caffine and suger and it would just not leave me alone, that damn thing! So I wrote this, a AU story about Shawn and Juliet having a chance meeting when they were in high school. It was suppose to be when they were much younger (like those flashbacks at the beginning of each episode) but it didn't work out so you get this short, which I think turned out much better! And Annabel Lee is like my favorite poem of ALL TIME so I based it off of that, if you haven't read it it's an awesome poem :) So I really hope you enjoy this, my farewell peice to all of you who have stuck with me and left your incredible comments, thank ya'll sooo much! [Oh and quick Authors Note, if you've seen the episode where they have the flashback of 18 year old Shawn (oh god sooo hott!) with the long hair that was how I was picturing him for this story! Just letting you into my mind ;) Oh god what a scary place! hehe! And, that mention of a wax and coca cola bomb is ACTUALLY a real thing! Yeah, it makes this big monster flame...don't ask how I know that. Anyway because I'm a responsible adult (haha yeah right) I'm saying DONT TRY IT AT HOME :) ] ( I own nothing! Steve Franks and USA have all the rights! I just like to imagine in my head that I own psych, and James and I live on a tropical island were he's tanned, shirtless and married to me...what! A girl can dream right?) Enjoy!

**When We Were Young**

"_I was a child and she was a child. In this kingdom by the sea. _

_And we loved with a love that was more than love._

_I and my Annabel Lee." __**-Annabel Lee, Edgar Allan Poe**_

**1994: **Miami Beach, Florida

She had always loved the ocean. The way it sparkled in the right light and crashed against the shoreline making sea foam swirl around her feet. She dug her toes into the sand and took a deep breath of salty air. Her blue eyes, so similar to the ocean she loved, gazed out across the waves. There was something wonderful about the vastness of the ocean. It stretched across the world, it was dangerous and frightening and unpredictable. A thrill went through her as she thought of the places it could take her. Her first thought was of the ocean when her Mom and Dad told her the family was taking a vacation to California. She had never been anywhere but Florida. This was finally a chance to see the world. To take a chance and try new things, to see a different side of the ocean she loved. Taking in one last breath of briny air Juliet O' Hara walked back to her house, pink flip flops clutched in one hand and a smile on her face.

**1994**: Santa Barbara, California

"Shawn," said Henry as he organized his fish lures on the kitchen table. Shawn cringed and froze at the doorway. He turned around slowly and looked at his father, in a floppy fishermen's hat and bright orange and purple Hawaiian shirt. "Yeah Dad," he said trying to hide the Frisbee behind his back. Henry didn't look up as he placed a green fish hook in his tackle box, "You wouldn't be headed out to the beach would you?" Shawn ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his blue swim trunks and worn sandals. "What? No. I'm just…" he started. Henry looked up and glared, "Don't lie to me Shawn."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Okay. I might be on my way to the beach to chill with Gus…at a party." Henry looked back down at his fish hooks and said, "No way Shawn. You're still in trouble for setting the Peterson's cat on fire." Shawn took a small step out of the house and held up his hands, "That was a total accident. So Mrs. Pickles got a little singed…and might walk with a limp for while. But on the plus side Gus and I have learned our lesson! Fire, wax and coke-a-cola don't mix." "The answer is still no." Shawn groaned and walked back inside, "Come on Dad. It's Gus's sister Joy's party. Kind of a birthday slash beginning of summer thing." Henry glanced up once at Shawn who stood gripping the top of the dining chair hard and pleading with his eyes. Henry sighed and asked, "Will the Gusters be there supervising?" "Yeah," said Shawn, than whispered, "Unfortunately," under his breath.

Rubbing his head, which was just beginning to thin out at the top, Henry looked Shawn right in the eye and said, "Okay. You have until 9. Which is in," he glanced at his watch, "about five hours." Shawn grinned and started running towards the door, grabbing his Frisbee and towel on the way out. "I want you back by 9 Shawn," shouted Henry who quickly stood up off his chair, "Do you hear me? And I'll ask the Gusters if you were there, so if you go anywhere else I'll…" Shawn waved him off and shouted back, "Yeah. Yeah. Comprendo Dad. Be back at 11," just as he sprinted past the wooden fence and into the sunlight. Henry yelled, "I said 9," but Shawn was already long gone. He slumped back down in his chair and started messing with his fish hooks again, mumbling about trouble making teenage boys and corporal punishment.

"Gus," yelled Shawn over the chattering people on the beach. Dozens of tanning, laughing and all around noisy tourists blocked Shawn's path to the middle of the party. Under a large overhanging palm tree stood Gus, his high top fade out perfectly combed and a can of Cola in his hand. Shawn finally pushed his way through and waved over at Gus, who waved back confused. "Shawn, I thought you were grounded," asked Gus, who looked nervously between Shawn and his parents who sat on a beach blanket ten feet away. Shawn grinned and threw his own blanket onto a driftwood log, "Please Gus. I wouldn't miss this party," his eyes drifting towards Joy who was wearing a flattering pink one piece and a pair of bedazzled sunglasses. "Ouch," yelled Shawn as he rubbed his arm, "why did you hit me?" Gus frowned and pointed at his sister, "Why were you looking at my sister like that?"

Shawn shrugged and flipped his long hair away from his eyes, but before he could answer, Joy had caught his line of sight and walked over with her two friends. Her smile flashed white against her dark skin and she said happily, "Shawn! I'm so glad you could come." Ignoring the angry glares from Gus, he smirked and replied, "Wouldn't miss a party Joy. Great turnout, looks like all of Leland Bosseigh High is here." She squealed along with her two friends, causing Shawn to grit his teeth. "I know right! Cindy," she said gesturing to the red head in the tube top, "called nearly every person she knew and swore this would be the biggest summer party ever!" Shawn nodded like he was listening and interrupted just as the curly headed blonde on Joy's left started going on about the alcohol they secretly snuck in. "So," Shawn said twirling the Frisbee in his hand and smiling flirtatiously at Joy and her friends, " how would you ladies like to play a little catch with me and the G man? I bet you're incredible with your hands."

The red head giggled and leaned into Joy, who flashed a smile up at Shawn and replied, "We'd love to." Shawn turned his head to Gus, who still stood with his arms crossed and a frustrated look. "You up for it Gus? Cause I know you're not a fan of sports…of any kind." Gus kicked off his sandals and said, "I don't like contact sports Shawn. Contact sports. I'm perfectly capable of throwing a Frisbee." Shawn smirked and looked at the red head named Cindy, who was giggling with Joy, "I'd like to make this a contact sport." Gus glared at Shawn again and grabbed the Frisbee, "Jesus Shawn, get your head out of the gutter." Shawn started laughing, "I was joking Gus."

Joy and her friends were following Gus down the beach when Shawn's eye caught something. A flash of golden hair. Not an uncommon sight in sunny California, but this hair was attached to a beautiful girl. He could only see the back of her, but even then he couldn't look away. Long curling blonde hair that fell down her tanned back, a red and white polka dot bikini and faded cut off shorts. He tried to catch a look at her face, but a couple squealing teenage girls running from a buff guy, blocked his line of sight. Shawn turned his head trying to find her again and was met with a pair of blue eyes. A blue he had seen only once when he was a boy, a day when the ocean water was at its brightest and clearest. Her eyes focused on him for only a second before Shawn heard his name and he looked away. "Shawn," yelled Gus, "Are you coming? This was your idea." Shawn looked from Gus back to the blue eyed girl, but she was gone and replaced with an overweight man rubbing tanning oil on his sunburned stomach. Shawn shook his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. I'm coming." With one last glance around the beach Shawn took off running, his feet kicking up sand and his laugh echoing with hundreds of others on the beach.

The sun hung low in the sky, threatening to drop just below the horizon and into the dark blue ocean. Shawn could smell the smoke from the fire a couple seniors from the party had set up under a palm tree. "Come on Gus! Throw it already," yelled Shawn through this cupped hands. Gus shifted from foot to foot in the brown sand. He pulled back his arm and let it go. Shawn looked up in the sky and already knew what was going to happen. He watched the neon green Frisbee fly threw the fresh salty air and land smack dab a few yards out into the open ocean. He saw Gus take off towards the shoreline and Shawn followed right behind. Their toes were barely touching the rising waves as they stared side by side out to where the Frisbee was. "Wow Gus. Nice throw, "said Shawn sarcastically. Gus frowned and kicked at the cold water on his feet. "Shut up Shawn. You could have made that catch." Shawn was about to argue but instead shut his mouth and clenched his teeth. "Whatever Gus," he said before putting on fake smile, "now go get it."

Gus looked uneasily from Shawn to the water, then back again. "I can't. You know I get that ear infection thing when I swim in water. And my swimming abilities are only sub-par," he said. Shawn scoffed and looked at him, "Come on Gus! I dare you." He slowly backed away from Shawn and towards the bonfire in the distance, "I flunked out of swimming lessons, you remember?" Shawn frowned and yelled at Gus's retreating figure, "You can't back out of a dare Gus!" Shawn sighed and looked around for anyone who he could convince to go get the Frisbee. Joy and her three girlfriends had left to mingle over an hour ago. She had winked at Shawn and told him to come find her later. But now, there were only a few remaining people this far out by the water, a couple cuddling on a blanket, a few teenage boys messing around on the shore, and a family packing up their beach chairs. Shawn grumbled as he started to take off his white t-shirt, but let the shirt fall back into place when he saw the Frisbee coming towards him.

Confused he walked until he was ankle deep, the water pushing and pulling against him. He could still see the Frisbee, even in the setting sunlight, and he could just make out a head bobbing on top of the waves. Someone was bringing it to him. Shawn smiled, at least he didn't have to do it, he thought to himself. As the head and Frisbee got closer, Shawn strained to see who it was. Finally the swimmer walked out of water, clutching the Frisbee. And Shawn had to remind himself to keep breathing.

His mystery girl stood only a few feet away and was approaching slowly. She was wearing the same red and white polka dot bikini only without the shorts, which showed off her long dripping wet legs. Shawn tried to swallow and noticed his throat was tightening. Her blonde hair was only slightly damp and shined even brighter at sunset. With her perfect blue eyes trained on him Shawn was having a hard time breathing. He ran a hand threw his hair and inwardly shook himself, no girl could have this big an effect on Shawn Spencer. He was the master of calm and cool.

She smiled and handed the Frisbee out to him, the water dripping slowly down her body. "This is yours right?" Shawn took the Frisbee from her slowly and smiled back, "Umm, yeah. Thanks." She smirked, single handedly the most gorgeous thing he had seen in his life, and walked slowly away from him across the sand. He followed without meaning to and stopped only a couple feet away where her shorts lay. She picked them up and started to put them on, her eyes looking up at him as she did. He shook his head and tore his eyes away from her legs, "I'm Shawn." She buttoned her shorts and smiled, "Juliet." He tried to catch her eye as she wrung out her hair, "You're a good swimmer." "Thank you," she said as she ran her hands through her tangled hair, "I'm around the ocean a lot."

He put on his classic flirting smile and was about to ask if she lived around here when she interrupted, "Do you swim?" Smirking he answered, "All the time." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Really?" He walked next to her as she walked slowly down the shoreline, "Why do you sound so surprised?" She looked coyly at him and smirked, "Well I saw you just standing there on the beach staring after your Frisbee and I just assumed…" He moved to stand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "I am a great swimmer. In fact," he said, staring from Juliet to the ocean, "do you want to go for a swim?" She crossed her arms and looked where he was looking, hesitantly she said, "I don't know…it's starting to get dark…" He grinned and leaned over her, casting her in shadow. "Come on Jules. I'll race you to that buoy," he said pointing out towards the bobbing red object in the distance. She smiled and looked up at him. Shawn. Shaggy long hair that fell across his eyes… hazel eyes that she couldn't quite figure out if they were more blue or green, and a smile she had never seen before. Part happiness, part teasing, and part longing. It made a small part deep inside her smolder and burn.

He didn't stop smiling, "Come on, I dare you Juliet. You can't turn down a dare." He used the D word. Juliet was sold. She smirked, "I have four brothers. I've haven't turned down a dare yet." And before he could say another word she sprinted towards the water. Shawn watched her take off towards the water; jean shorts and all, she plunged into the water. He laughed and threw off his shirt, running to catch up with her.

When she swam the ocean became a part of her. A second skin even. She was use to the way it held her and moved her, so Shawn didn't stand a chance of winning. He came dripping out of the water only a minute or two behind her. Juliet sat down in the sand and looked up into the dark sky. The sun had set and now the only light cast was the white light of the moon. And even at night the air was hot and blew warmly across her face. Juliet glanced up at Shawn who was walking towards her, his white shirt in hand and a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile when he looked at her like that. And she couldn't deny she was enjoying the way the moonlight hit his broad chest and tight stomach. She looked away before he noticed her watching.

He sat down next to her in the sand, and put on his shirt. "I can't believe you beat me. I was sure my perfectly executed dog paddling technique would work." Juliet giggled and wiped the sand sticking to her legs. They let a comfortable silence settle in for a couple minutes, the only sound was the music and laughing coming from the bonfire party. "You going to be a lifeguard or something when you get out of high school," Shawn asked running his fingers threw the sand. Juliet sighed and said, "No. I love the ocean but I've wanted to be a detective since I was eight." She heard Shawn snort and she frowned at him. His eyes went wide with embarrassment, "No. No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…that's what my Dad does. It's what he wants me to do." Shawn sighed, "He's been training me my whole life for it. It's all he cares about." Shawn glanced over at Juliet and couldn't believe he had told someone besides Gus that.

He could see the sparkle in her blue eyes even under the moonlight. "I just want to help people," she said smiling at him before looking out at the water, "I want be able to say I made a difference. I saved a life." Shawn nodded his head and looked out at the water with her.

"Isn't it beautiful," sighed Juliet, a small smile beginning at the edge of her lips. Shawn looked over at Juliet as she watched the waves crash against the sand. Her hair was still damp and curling in the heat of the air and the light hit her cheeks just right. He lifted his hand and moved a couple strands of hair behind her ear, "Very beautiful." She turned her head to look at Shawn, noticing he was much closer than before. She breathed out, "And isn't it amazing." His hand never left her hair and instead ran the length of it till he touched the curling tips, "Amazing." She leaned closer, his hand coming up to cup her face, hers reaching out to brush back his hair, the diamond stud in his left ear winking in the moonlight. "And unpredictable." He smiled and caught his breath when her hand caressed the back of his neck, "Unpredictable." His head moved down towards hers and foreheads touching, noses touching she whispered in a breath that warmed his face, "And when you look at it do you feel like it's…,"she paused. He whispered, "Magic." Juliet ran her hands through Shawn's hair and heard him say, "I dare you to kiss me." She smiled and Shawn matched it with his own. "Well, I can't turn down a dare," Juliet whispered, then brought her lips the rest of the way to meet his.

The mystery girl, Juliet, was soft and warm to the touch. She tasted of salt and faintly of apples. Her hands moved up behind his neck as she held him close and he pulled her to him as if he was trying to mold them into one person.

Shawn was like the ocean she loved. Beautiful and unpredictable and fit her like a second skin. And she loved it. Loved how he moved, how his lips were gentle but firm against hers, how he tasted of salt water but smelled of sunshine. Just like when she was swimming, she could have spent all day and night kissing Shawn and having him hold her so close she could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Juliet!" Juliet was only faintly aware of her name being called. She was too caught up in Shawn's kisses. "Juliet!" She pulled back, much to Shawn's chagrin. She knew that voice. Juliet could see Ewan's tall hulking form walking across the sand toward her, her other three brothers' were waiting at the dock behind him. Shawn looked to where she was staring and his eyes went wide, "Tell me that's not your boyfriend." She grinned and stood up, brushing off the sand again. "No that's my brother." Shawn sighed silently in relief and stood up with her. "Shawn," yelled someone by the campfire. Shawn could see it was Joy as she started walking towards him and Juliet. "Juliet! Come on," shouted Ewan, crossing his large arms.

Juliet turned to look up at Shawn. Joy was shouting his name and Ewan hers. "I have to go," she said grabbing his hand and kissing his lips one more time before she ran off towards her brother. Shawn stared frozen for a moment watching, the beautiful girl who loved the ocean and wanted to be a detective one day and tasted of salt and kissed him till he lost all sense of control, walk away. "Shawn," said Joy coming up behind him, wearing a long white wrap to protect her from the breeze. Shawn looked back towards Juliet, who he could see playfully pouncing on her brother's back in the distance and laughing. "Shawn, who was that?" He smiled and looked down at the bracelet she had left in the palm of his hand. A piece of braided brown twine with small silver beads interlaced in it, each with a letter from her name. J. U. L. I. E. T. He fingered it and smiled, "Juliet." He laughed and slipped the bracelet on his wrist, "I think I might love that girl!" Joy huffed, fuming she walked back to the fire and her guests. But Shawn didn't notice, he was too busy gazing at the retreating figure of a pretty blonde future detective.

Awww! Something cute and sweet and completly AU but the perfect way to say goodbye to ya'll :) I really hope you liked it! And if you did please comment because they always make my day.

A quick goodbye shout out to unpocoloco13 (you commented on EVERY chapter and were with me from the start, without your comments at the beginning I don't know if I would have kept going. Thxs Loco(: ), Psychismylife (you're wonderful LONG comment about looking foward to my stories meant so much to me, thank you and I hope this one was as good as the others you loved(: ), HannibalSmith (if you haven't noticed from all the thank you's I give out I LOVE long comments and your's meant a lot to me too so thank you for sticking with me from "Always My First Choice"(; ), hoodnmazalways ( thank you for your comments, you were one of the first as well and that rly means a lot :) thanks! ps. glad u laughed at the "why do I taste pineapple" ending, it was one of my favs! happy u liked it), Blabs, SamanthaLeigh422, J N Columbo and Kim!

Thanks too everyone and please do leave comments all you other new readers I check back reguarly because reviews make me smile :D

PS: I'm always super busy with school but if you have a request or idea for a "short" I'll do my best to write and post it :) Not promising I can do it soon, but just leave a comment on this story with your request and i'll try! Soooooo much love to all you readers, you made my first fan fic writing experience great! Peace.


End file.
